Birthday Boo Boo
by Built This Way
Summary: It was one of the worst nights of Pip's life. Why? Seras walks into the barracks only to find a mysterious woman kissing Pip right in front of her. What lead up to that painful moment? Set in Hellsing Manga/OVA. Rated T for language. PxS Slight WxS.
1. Intro: Present

**Birthday Boo Boo: PipXSeras: Intro:**

***Note: **I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR IT'S CHARACTERS. Hi everyone. I have uploaded my first fanfic I wrote for Hellsing. I am a hardcore PipXSeras fan and I have been working on this story on my Deviantart and wanted to share to you all in here. Hope you all like it and catch any mistakes of mine. Oh btw I'm kinda new here so yeah. Hi! :D

**Location: Hellsing-Barracks **

**Date: Present: June 26th (Pip Bernadotte's Birthday) **

**Time: 9:45 pm **

_Most people say things are not always what they seem and you should give a person the "benefit of the doubt" in a bad situation. Words of wisdom both Pip Bernadotte and Seras Victoria believed in firmly. _

_However, these words of wisdom didn't cross Seras's mind when she saw a stunningly beautiful dark haired woman kissing Pip Bernadotte on the lips as she stepped into the barracks. _

_At that very moment, Seras's warm smile was replaced with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth. The Geese Mens's drunken cheers died down as they turned to see Seras by the door. Pip immediately took notice of his men's silent voices and turned to see Seras look on her face. _

_Surprisingly, Seras did not comically scream in fury at the scene before her. Instead, Seras Victoria walked emotionlessly toward the table to put her present for her captain down and was headed towards the door. _

_To make matters worse, the woman who was with Pip, asked "Who the kid was and if she was allowed to stay past her bedtime." Seras stopped for a moment, which terrified The Geese Men (especially Pip Bernadotte) since they thought Seras would snap into vampire mode and literally tear that woman apart for calling her a kid._

_But to their surprise, they saw Seras plaster on a huge smile and responded kindly to the woman for a few minutes until Seras left quickly before Pip could have a word with her. _

_Pip stood there for a moment and then immediately snapped out of his thoughts and began to go after Seras hoping it wasn't too late. _

**Intro: **

It was supposed another great " Bernadotte Birthday Bash" ever. Usually The Wild Geese members would always throw their Captain one of the most legendary birthday parties, which included four important things: Alcohol, Presents, Birthday Cake, and finally; Women. Nothing could go wrong.

But it did.

It was one of the worse nights for not only the Charming Mercenary Pip Bernadotte, but also for Vampire Cutey Seras Victoria as well.

Let's go back two days before to see how everything leads up this unfortunate event.

(To Be Continued)


	2. Chapter 1: 26 Candles

**Chapter One: 26 Candles**

**OBLIGATORY PROLOGUE: How they met and how they fell in love.**

Ever since the first day they met, Pip admitted he and Seras got off into a rocky start.

He knew he was an ass to her when he laughed at her for claiming she was a vampire. On Pip's defense, she certainly did not fit the description of a vampire. However, with a little thing Seras loved to call "Aggressive Reasoning", she proved to her arrogant Captain she WAS a vampire when she merely defeated him by flicking an index finger at him.

At that point, their relationship went from rocky start to pure rivalry.

That very same day with the finger-flicking incident, The Wild Geese were to practice immediately in the fields (along with Seras). Five minutes after the men started their shooting round practice, both Pip and Seras got into a heated argument about how The Geese were not capable of shooting 400-500 meter targets. Pip Bernadotte mocked her that "small standard arms are not able to perform such impossible tasks." He also added that anyone who was able to shoot from such a distance was a "monster", which pissed Seras off. So naturally what was a poor little vampire to do? Prove him wrong.

Seras calmly ignored her captain's complaints and went three steps ahead of the geese. She looked at her target and before anyone could ask, she grabbed a gun (which was hidden beneath her side of her skirt) and began shooting with force. The Wild Geese all opened their jaws as they saw the vampire girl in action. Finally as the last "Dungoon" sound was heard, Seras snickered at her perfect aim. The cockiness quickly went away when Pip pointed out that she killed not only all the enemies but the hostages as well. Seras screamed and groaned in embarrassment which only made the men laugh hard, especially Pip. Seras (who was know humiliated twice) walked toward her captain in silence. Pip backed away a step or two and then was shocked to see Seras lift her right hand toward him.

" I made a fool out of you earlier and you made a fool out of me now. Call it even?" Seras asked as she now began to grin and laugh herself.

Pip blinked for a moment and then grinned at the spiky haired girl. He couldn't resist her truce since cute girls are his one weakness. "AlrightI guess we can call it even." He then lifted his right hand and shook it with Seras.

The moment when both their hands touched, both Seras and Pip felt something. Sure they were both wearing gloves and technically their flesh wasn't touching. But that didn't stop the spark of electricity they both felt. Immediately Seras comically jumped/flied back about ten feet away from him and slightly blushed while Pip stared at his hand for a moment and lightly blushed.

But pretty soon the moment was ruined when Pip's lieutenant, John began humming their favorite cadence song from The Geese's favorite movie, "Full Metal Jacket." Pretty soon, all the men were humming the song and urged Bernadotte to "serenade" to Seras.

Pip then smirked at an innocently curious Seras and then began running toward her while shouting loud and proud. "I don't know what I have been told, an Eskimo's XXXXX is mighty XXXX. "

Seras eyes widened in horror and began yelling angrily "FILTHY PERVERT!" Then as she noticed how close he was coming to her, Seras ran like hell all the way to Hellsing mansion while comically crying to Walter for some comfort.

From there, Seras and Pip's relationship status went from rocky to rivalry to comradeship/friendship.

Two weeks passed since then and both Pip and Seras found them-selves no longer feeling any tension between each other. Both quickly adapted to their new situation quickly. Sure both the Captain and Vampire both had their funny heated arguments about almost everything but in the end they would both laugh it off and got along with each other.

Even Pip's men who were scared of her at first, were all touched at Seras's funny and pure heart. It especially touched Pip's heart since despite her fiery rants and outbursts and her amazing fighting skills; the girl was very sweet, kind, and caring to everyone around her. So it was safe to say that The Wild Geese and Seras became fast friends and grew attached to each other those two weeks.

The trip to Brazil was what changed it all for both Pip and Seras. They were sent to Brazil along with Alucard in order to compete a mission. Right after the battle and Pip highjacked the helicopter, Seras, Alucard, and Pip escaped at another area in Brazil in cheap but adequate hotel. That night, Alucard was filled with too much blood lust happiness in his victory against some a member of Millennium and left outside to wander the night on his own.

After changing into a cleaner set of clothes, Pip and Seras began to go out into the streets and take a walk. In that walk both Seras and Pip began talk about personal stuff such as their likes and dislikes, their favorite movies, their favorite type of bands and singers, and eventually they somehow ended talking about their pasts.

Seras felt her heart breaking when she found out Pip never knew his parents and how often the other kids at school teased him as a child. He also told her all about his stubborn old grandfather raising him to follow in the footsteps into becoming a mercenary and honor the family business. Seras couldn't believe her captain had such a sad past.

Seras began to look at Pip differently now. Sure he was a handsome yet perverted mercenary at times, he was a really a good guy. He treasures his men and always looks after them by taking the time to see if they are well. The captain also had a strong set of admirable morals. Almost the same ones Seras believed in too. Seras also loved the way his uncanny ability to cheer anyone up. Seras blushed immediately at the moment she began to have all these thoughts about the captain. It just hit her that she no doubt, was developing feelings for her captain.

So it was natural after Pip's story that Seras told him her darkest secret about her past she's been keeping for a while. It was the only way to thank him for sharing something so painfully personal to him.

Pip was stunned and shocked to find out what his Seras Victoria has been through all her human life. Her once so happy life with her loving parents was soon to be shattered by criminals. Her father was beaten to a slow and horrible death. Her mother on the other hand was not only tortured into a rapid death, but what the criminals did to her bodyUnforgivable. Poor Seras who tried and fight the all criminals, ended up severely wounded and was forced to witness her parents death. Then on top of that, Seras had to grow up in a strict and cruel orphanage where she was teased often. Then Pip just couldn't but feel worse when Seras began explain how she died as a human and thus revealed why Alucard referred her too as "Police Girl."

Pip couldn't believe how someone like Seras who was such a nice girl, could have gone through some much hell in life. He was more amazed at the fact she found the will to live through the pain and to become a police officer just like her father. Most kids who witness stuff stuff like that would most likely become horribly messed up like becoming a druggie, a hooker, a serial killer, and other things. Hell, if he knew what the girly has been though, he would have been a little easy on the perverted stuff. Seras although explained to Pip despite how her human life turned out, she promised herself she wouldn't give up not matter what life threw at her.

Pip began to look at Seras differently after she finished her story. Rather then seeing her as an adorable nice girl who was fun to tease, he now saw her as a damn amazingly good girl with a strong heart. A girl who

Pip at that moment realized what was happening. Something he thought would never happen. He was having feelings for Seras Victoria.

It would be a lie to say that Pip Bernadotte hasn't ever been with a woman. No. The infamous Captain was known to have a way with women and usually ended up sleeping with every woman he meets. However, when it came to love, Pip was never really interested. He was a mercenary. His one and true love was money and it has been this way for years. Hell the only thing he loved about women was their looks and body. All in all, Pip never truly had feelings for a woman before.

Now things were different.

Even though they haven't known each other long, Pip knew Seras was someone very special to him.

As they walked the streets of Brazil, Pip realized it was almost dawn and comically panicked for Seras being out too late. Seras smiled and pulled her pink hood over her face. It covered her completely and she reassured Pip she wasn't going to die as long as she was covered up completely. He sighed in relief and began to get hungry. He suggest they go get some groceries and some fast food. He then smacked himself remembering Alucard told him Seras refuses to drink blood and is in some sort of hunger strike. He thought Seras would get pissed if he mentioned human food to her.

Instead Seras smiled and agreed while holding his hand and ran to the nearest restaurant, to his luck it was a Mc Donalds. Then after, he began to shop for some milk, bread, butter, and water on the way back to the hotel. There Pip began telling Seras a funny story about the time about his first mercenary mission he was in when he seventeen years old. As Seras began laughing along with Pip at the end of his story, the two of them were happy that this bizarre war had brought them together.

**Location: Hellsing-Outside-Field **

**Date: Present: Thursday, June 24th (Two days before the incident.) **

**Time: 8:45 pm**

"I don't know what I've been told" Pip loudly sang to Seras as she stood beside him, as they both watched The WIld Geese engage in target shooting practice. Seras twitched at anger, as her captain started the first line of that vulgar cadence again.

"CaptainDon't you dare!" Seras warned as she lifted her index finger to him. The very same one she used to flick (and severely injure) him when they first met. Pip immediately stopped and grunted.

"Okay. Okay. No need to get feisty Migonnete" Pip began as the smirk began to reappear in his face. "Then again, I do like my girls to be on the sassy side."

Seras blushed immediately and turned away from him. "Captain! Please stop saying things like that! It's embarrassing. "

Pip laughed. "But I can not resist. You are too cute when you get angry."

Seras gave him a deadpan gaze, which only made Pip laugh more since she was as intimidating as a baby kitten. "You only just proved my point with that adorable look on your face, Mignonette."

Seras rolled her eyes. iWhy do I even bother?/i She thought to herself.

She looked at her watch and noticed the men have been practicing for about forty-five minutes. She then began to turn to her captain.

"Captain Bernadotte. Your men have been Training for about forty-five minutes. Time for a ten minute break before we start hand to hand combat training." Seras said as she began to look at her clipboard, which the Captain himself gave to her that listed today's training schedule. As Seras's eyes lifted toward the Captain's, she noticed he was staring at her but lost in thought.

"Huh? Captain? You okay. " Seras asked kindly, her tone filed with worry now. Seras then began to wave one hand toward the captain. "Earth to Cappy!"

Pip snapped out of it his trance and merely laughed. "Sorry Mignonette. I sometimes get lost in my own thoughts."

Seras mouthed out an "o" and nodded. "I see. Well you still must be exhausted from our trip to Brazil so it's understandable. I'll go tell the men it's break time and check on the equipment. Stay here and relax okay? "

With that she gave Pip one of her cheery warm smiles and jogged up to where the men were.

It was true that Pip was kind of in daze but not because he was tired. Rather than getting lost in his thoughts, he was thinking about one thing only. Seras. He couldn't get her off his mind no matter how hard he tried.

As she came back along with The Wild Geese, the lieutenant John, ran toward the captain and gave him a huge noogie to the head. The rest of the men and Seras began to holler in laughter.

"How's my OLD-er man doing?" John screamed as he let go of his captain and smacked his shoulder.

Pip laughed and asked "Oye! What John! What you blabbering about?"

"What the hell? Don't tell meAre you serious Pip? I can't believe you of all people forgot! " John whined as the rest of the geese men groaned at their captain's response.

"Forgot what?" Seras began. "What did he forget?"

John shot up when he heard Seras's voice and wrapped an arm around her. "Oh? Well, pretty girl… it's like this. In about two days, on exactly June 26th, the old geezer right will be celebrating his 26th birthday party!"

Pip then pushed John away from Seras and laughed bitterly. "Fuck. Don't remind me. I AM getting old. No wonder I forgot."

Everyone laughed except Seras who was still in a state of shock at her Captain's age.

"Twenty six years old?" She repeated which caught The Geese's attention.

Pip blushed lightly. "Erryeah. Ah Shit. Don't tell me I look older than I look now."

"No. That's not it. It's just that" Seras said laughing. " I guess I never really thought about your age at all until now. I never knew you were so young! I mean you are only twenty five years old and you are a captain of mercenary group and escaped death more than like twenty times! I just can't believe you are only twenty five at this moment and will be twenty six in two days!"

"What can I say Mignonette? I am an experienced young man. Good looking too, I like to add." Pip said as he winked at Seras while the rest of the men laughed.

Seras rolled her eyes. "Moving on. What are you planning to do on your birthday anyway? Oh wait a second, don't we have training that day?"

"No need to worry about that. I talked to Sir Integra about this and because our captain did an amazing job in his mission yesterday, we can get the day off on the Captain's birthday." John proudly pointed out.

Then suddenly Sam, a short golden haired mercenary began to shout out " ALLLLLL RIIIIIGGGHHHTTT! NOW LET'S MAKE THIS THE BEST "BERNADOTTE BIRTHDAY BASH!" EVER!"

This caused a huge riot between the men as they began to holler and shout cheered together, while Pip shook his head and grabbing a smoke.

"Damn. They never change." Pip said as he began to smile at confused Seras. "Ah! What is the matter my dear?"

" Oh, it's nothing. From the look of this commotion, I assume this "Bernadotte Birthday Bash" must be some kind of party huh?"

Pip then blow out some smoke and gave one of well known perverted smiles. "Yeah, You can say that"

Seras raised her eyebrow but then shrugged. "That's nice. As long as you're having the time of your life."

"Yeah-err..Seras ummm." Pip then began to rub his neck and looked at the floor. "Umm SerasYou will come to the party right? I mean, I know it's sudden but surely you must know we arefrfr-friends. And you're practically like one of the Wild Geese now soIf you're not busy or anything like that and of course with your Master's approval, would you like to come and hang out with us on my birthday?"

If there was ever a time Seras wanted to scream from excitement it would be now. She began to feel for the first time butterflies in her stomach and felt like her legs would turn into jelly. She finally now knew what all the girls in her orphanage meant when they talked about their crushes.

Seras nodded and looked down while blushing some more. "I'd love to Captain. Thank you so much for inviting me."

For a moment the two of them were quiet until Seras nervously broke the silence by changing the subject. "So, Twenty-six huh? You are one of the youngest mercenary captains I know. Well you're the only mercenary captain I know. But still. Are you excited at all? "

Pip then comically sulked at a near by tree then sarcastically said. "Very excited."

Seras, who now had a sweat drop on the back of her head, patted the captain's shoulder. "Cheer up. It's not like you are turning to an eighty year old."

Pip then comically snapped to Seras. "Easy for you to say! You're a vampire! You will never grow old! Speaking of which, how long have you been a vampire for? A hundred years? "

Seras then smacked Pip in the head and shouted. "CAPTAIN BERNADOTTE! YOU KNOW FOR A FACT THAT I AM NOT HUNDRED YEARS OLD!"

"Then how old are you? " one of the Wild Geese Men asked. Seras and Pip turned and noticed the men's riot from earlier ended and now all of them were sitting a few feet away from them, listening to their conversation.

Seras blushed. "I am not as old as you all think."

"Then tell us. What are you seventy years old? " John asked as he finished drinking some water. "Say come to think of it, when did Mr. Alucard turn you into a vampire, Miss Victoria?"

Seras took a deep breath and timidly announced. "I died as a human and became a vampire exactly a month and a half ago. I haven't been a vampire a long time like my master if that's what you al thought. As for my age, I am only nineteen years old. "

The Wild Geese Men jaws dropped and then they all screamed out. "Nineteen!"

Seras was tomato red as she nodded and quickly turned to take a quick glance at her captain. The cigarette fell from Pip's mouth and then he repeated in a whisper."Nineteen..."

"Captain, I told you already I was turned into a newborn vampire about a month and half ago! Why are you acting so shocked?" Seras whined.

Pip shook his head and pointed to Seras. "Yeah butYOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE ONLY NINETEEN! I MEAN, DAMN IT! YOU'RE JUST A CHILD! "

Seras then began to yell back. "HEY! ALL I HAVE YOU KNOW I WILL BE TWENTY IN ABOUT SIX MONTHS!"

Pip then shouted back. "DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT YOU ARE A CHILD!"

"CHILD!" Seras roared with anger.

"YEAH! A CHILD! YOU'RE PRATICALLY A BABY, SERAS! "

"WHAT THE HELL? BAAAAABBBBYYYY!"

"YEAH, A BABY!"

Seras and Pip began growled at each other while all The Wild Geese just watched at amazement how these two were capable of being able to fight about everything. Pip was the first to give into the fight by laughing since Seras resorted to hissing at him in order to "intimidate" him. Pip couldn't help himself anytime she attempted at a fierce look on her face.

"Okay. Maybe you're not a baby or a childbut you are way younger than I expected." Pip sighed.

Seras blinked for a moment. "huh? Why do you say that? Do I look older than I look? GAH!"

She began to touch her face. "DON'T TELL ME I HAVE WRINKLES!"

"Trust me sweet heart, that ain't the reason why we thought you were older," said John which made all the men in the field laugh.

"Huh? Pip what is he talking about-" But before she could finish, Seras noticed Pip's green eye looking down at her most noticeable part of her body. Then all the Wild Geese Men began whistling at Seras and began screaming some dirty remarks about her breasts and legs.

Sometimes she wished she was born with a smaller set of boobs. Then maybe men wouldn't treat her with such vulgarity all the time.

Seras covered her arms and then yelled. "PERVERTS! YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT MY BODY! "

Pip shrugged trying so hard not to laugh. "Sorry, but I can't help it if you have a face of a beautiful young girl yet have a hot body of a sexy Greek Goddess. "

"DAMN YOU, YOU SLEEZY DISGUSTING FRENCH MAN AND HIS DIRTY PIG GANG!" Seras stomped at the ground in order to make all the laughing men that were standing, fall over flat on their bottoms.

"Break time's over, LADIES. Hand to hand combat practice starts now! And as a special treat, I'll be your opponent for today." Seras announced as she made her way toward her captain and gave a hand to her captain.

"As for you Captain Bernadotte, I will make sure to fight you first. After all, we want to show all the men out here how even an old dried up old prune like you can still have a lot of fight in him."

Pip comically twitched in anger. "You'll regret those words, bat girl! "

Seras grinned. "Will I?"

Seras then comically ran away from Pip as he began chasing her all around the field. As Seras began running, she began worrying about what to give Pip on his birthday. She would have to think about it later in the morning before bedtime and will need to find out some information of what stores were open at night, and finally think of an excuse to miss practice with The Wild Geese.

Seras wasn't sure much how she was gonna pull this off, but she was sure of one thing. She wanted to make sure she got him the best birthday present he has ever gotten in his life.

***Note: ****Lol sorry for the LONG "Obligatory Prologue" but I wanted it to be there to show everyone when and how Seras and Pip started developing feelings for each other. **

**Anyway, Poor Seras. Always being picked on for her boobs! XD Pip and his men are such perverts but that's why we love them!**

**As for Pip's birthday date, I wasn't sure if it was mentioned somewhere when his real birthday is. So if you know please tell me. I decided to make his Birthday June 26th, since that was the date when that movie "Full Metal Jacket" was released. (This is the movie where Pip got the Eskimo Song from XD)**


	3. Chapter 2: Problems in Ze Air

_**Chapter 2: Problems in Ze Air! **_

**Location: Hellsing-Outside-Field **

**Date: Present: Thursday June 24th (Two days before) **

**Time: 11:45 pm (3 hours later)**

"Good Practice Today, Geese!" Pip announced as he began walking toward the overly exhausted men who were panting and sweating. Seras began to hand out water bottles to all the tired men much to their delight. She then joined at her captain's side and gave him a water bottle.

Pip smiled and wrapped one arm around Seras. "I ESPECIALLY want to thank our booby goddess for taking the time to help us train into becoming even MORE sexy."

He then raised his water bottle and shouted. "TO SERAS!"

"TO SERAS!" The Wild Geese men screamed as they chugged the water and began to whistle at Seras, who was shaking her head from embarrassment.

"Tcch…Men." Seras muttered as everyone in the field laughed.

Pip winked at Seras. "Don't act like you don't like it!"

Seras playfully pushed him away from her and smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you and everyone else out here Captain. But I'm afraid I am not acting."

Pip then swaggered his way toward Seras and replied while raising his eyebrows in a seductive tone. "Oh, but I'm afraid you are my little Mignonette. For you see my one green eye sees the truth. And you my dear little Seras, are lying to this sexy face right here."

"Ooo la la la!"

Then Cyrus, the youngest mercenary moaned aloud which made the other Wild Geese members go into a laughing frenzy. Seras angrily turned her back at everyone, trying to cover her flushed cheeks.

"Honestly. Don't you all have better things to do then to make fun me? Things like I dunno…Take a shower!" Seras said as she gave them a side glance.

The Wild Geese men stopped their laughter and began sniffing themselves. Seras snickered and pinched her nose. "Phew! You guys stink worse than the zombie ghouls themselves…Especially you Captain! The funny thing is that you didn't even practice as much as your men did, and yet you are the smelliest one out of all of them!"

Rather than getting angry, Pip gave Seras the biggest perverted smile ever.

"I apologize Mignonette . I guess the reason I stink a lot is because, anytime I am near you and those generous assets of yours…Let's just say I get a little HOT. " Pip said as wiggled his eyebrows at her as the rest of the men laughed.

Seras at this point wasn't surprised at his sleazy comeback and began walking away silently, which surprised all the men, especially at Pip. She walked about fifteen feet away while shouting "Well then. Then I suggest you stay away from me Captain…or else…"

Seras turned and then did something which stunned and turned on every member of the Wild Geese group. She batted her long black eyelashes and gave a cold look at the men with her piercing ice blue eyes. She then pouted her baby pink lips and began to show one fang.

"Or else, I might BITE you one of these days and turn your sweaty "hot" body into a FREEZING corpse if you know what I mean. "

Then everyone began to freeze at their place and were confused why they were frightened yet so aroused at Seras's threat.

Seras then shot her head back and hollered at laughter. "HAHAHA OH MAN! THAT WAS GREAT! I SO WISH I HAD A CAMARA RIGHT NOW! I WISH YOU COULD HAVE SEEN ALL YOUR SCARED FACES! MORE IMPORTANLY YOURS CAPTAIN!"

She then began relaxing a little she then walked off by shouting. "Calm down everyone. I was only kidding. I wish I can stay a little longer but it seems that night is still young for me and I must report back to my master and begin my vampire training now. Good night everyone! Sleep Tight!"

The Wild Geese gasped for air and then sighed from relief. Then they all began to immediately talk about how incredibly hot Seras looked a few moments ago.

Gus, A brown haired guy with glasses, began to moan. "Oh! Man, I so wanted to scream in fear yet at the same time I wanted to…kiss those plumpy pink lips!"

"I know right? Who knew the girl could be as sexy as her body!" John replied laughing

"Hey! Cut it out!" Cyrus cut in. "We shouldn't be talking about the Captain's girl like that. He might get pissed and kick our asses! "

"The hell you talking about, Cy?" Mike, a darker skinned with a gray cap asked. "You honestly believe the Captain has feelings for her?

Cyrus nodded. Most of the men laughed while John, Cyrus, and a few other men were quiet.

Mike chuckled some more. "Hey? The hell you guys aren't laughing. Are you all crazy? Captain! Can you believe this? They think you-"

But before Mike could finish his sentence they all saw the huge red blush on their Captain's face, which stunned them.

"Wait a second! " Mike said wide eyed. "Are you fuckin serious!"

"WHHHHHHAAAATTTTT!" Most of the men shouted in complete shock.

John shook his head. "Shit you guys, the real shocker here is you all didn't realize this before!"

"I know." Cyrus added. " I mean, I supported this pairing since the day they met!"

All the men gave Cyrus a weird look. "Judge me all you want, I can't help if I'm a romantic type! Only a REAL man can admit to that. Anyway, Don't you think that Bernadotte and Seras make a great couple? "

Several of the few men who knew earlier of the captain's feelings for Seras nodded.

The oldest man of the Wild Geese, a raven haired main with a bear and oval specs whom they called "Doc" since he was the head medical doctor of the Wild Geese, man said. "Really. I have to agree with John and Cyrus here. It was very obvious from the start. I have never been so ashamed to be part of this group of dense men up until now! If I was your captain I'd-"

"Haha that's enough, Doc. " Pip interrupted as he took a cigarette out. "Pssh. Obvious from the start huh? Damn you John, Cy, Doc, and the rest of the few who knew all along. "

Pip then lite his cigarette breathed the smoke in for a moment and blew it out slowly. "Well, at least you didn't tell Seras how I felt in front of all the rest of my idiot Geese clan. So I guess I can thank you all for that. "

Mike and the entire Geese men began to comically sulk to the ground. Cyrus and John began to engage in mini victory hoe down dance while the Doc shook his head along with the few men who knew.

Pip blinked for a moment and smirked. "Well men, now that you all know my "little secret" now. It seems I have no choice but to kill you all. "

The Wild Geese began to comically shriek in fear, which made Pip laugh. "Calm down you pansies. I was kidding. Although… "

Pip began to blow more smoke out of his mouth. "I'd appreciate it if ALL of you would keep this on the down low from Walter, Sir Integra, and especially Mr. Alucard for a while. If word gets out, then I'll have to I'll make sure Mr. Alucard has a few options for a midnight snack."

The Wild Geese sulked as their Captain began to mention Alucard and how they got the chills anytime they were reminded of the huge scary looking vampire. "YES SIR!"

"Good! Now…HIT THE SHOWERS! I'm headed toward the barracks. I'm tired as hell and I gotta get ready for my birthday party on Saturday."

Pip began walking ahead of the men while twisting his long red braid that was wrapped around his neck like a scarf. "Oh and one more thing. If you publically make inside jokes, puns, or remarks about my secret in front of Seras….I will make sure that Alucard knows all those dirty remarks you said about his flawlessly beautiful Sir, Integra. "

At that moment, The Wild Geese turned pale white from the thought of how Alucard would react if he found out and had goose bumps of the consequences.

"Good." Pip waved, as he began to disappear into Hellsing barracks. "I'm glad we are all in the same page."

The moment their captain was far enough from the field, the men were about to go and clean up the field when they heard four yelps. They turned and saw the sound came from Mike and three other men, Simon, Adam, and Tony.

"OH SHIT. NOT GOOD." Mike remarked.

Adam nodded. "This is not gonna end well."

"We're gonna die. " Simon gulped.

"DAMN IT MIKE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SUGGEST THE IDEA?" Tony shouted as he smacked Mike in the head.

The rest of the Geese looked at each other and until Cyrus asked. "What the hell you guys talking about?"

Mike, Simon, Adam, and Tony began to give each other a nervous look and then looked down. The Doc looked at John for a moment and John nodded. They began walking toward the four men.

"Okay assholes. As your lieutenant, I demand to know what's going on? Why do you all have that stupid guilty and worried looks on your faces? John asked firmly which made the four men more nervous.

Adam bravely spoke first. "Well you ss-ssee…It's k-kinda like thisss.."

"Umm…you know how it's going to be The Captain's birthday on Saturday right?" Tony managed to quickly say.

John nodded. "Yeah? "

Simon began to rub his neck. "Well we wanted to do you know…something special for him."

It was the Doc's turn to speak. "So? What's wrong with that?"

Adam, Simon, and Tony all comically shouted and pointed. "WE PINCHED IN FOR THE MONEY BUT MIKE CAME UP WITH AN IDEA!"

Then all eyes were turned to Mike who began to lower his head down. "Well...Do you remember that night we came to London right after we won that battle in Colombia? We didn't have a chance to celebrate our victory there since we were rushed to England so suddenly. So we ended up celebrating and partying the moment we got here before we reported to Hellsing."

Cyrus smiled remembering that night. "Oh yeah...That was a GREAT night. But how does that relate to Pip? "

Mike gulped. "You see. Do you remember that night we saw the hottest woman in that bar we decided to go to? The one who had dark brown hair, huge plumpy red lips, the sexiest pair of gray eyes, and that amazing body? "

All the men gawked as they remember that specific hooker since she was one of the most beautiful woman they seen in their life. Then all the men snapped out of it and John replied "Yeah...I remember. She was so gorgeous! Yet out of all us men, she saw Captain Bernadotte and - "

Then before John could finish he whispered. "Mike...what did you do?"

"I ran into her when we all had those two days off when the Captain, Seras, and Alucard went to Brazil for that mission. " Mike started as he began to sweat some more. "It turns she remembered me and asked about Bernadotte. We got to talking and then since I remembered how those two were "getting along" well that night in the bar, it hit me. So one thing lead to another and...I invited her here...for his birthday."

All the men stared at Mike for a second until John upper punched his chin. "YOU IDIOT! THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? INVITING A HOOKER...TO THE HELLSING MANOR...WITHOUT PERMISSION! "

Miked whimpered for a moment. "I was only thinking of the captain!"

"MORON!" It was Cyrus's turn to punch him. "What the hell man! Are you trying ruin everything! Seras is coming to the party! This could have been their chance for something DAMN IT! "

Mike rubbed his head. "How was I supposed to know the Captain had feelings for Seras and he was planning to invite her to the party?"

Doc sighed. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"UNVITE.-what was her name again?" John asked, to which Cyrus answered immediately as he whispered her name in his ear. "Oh, thanks! UNVITE Candy Shimmerspice "

The men suppressed their laughter at the woman's stage name and began nodding along with their lieutenant.

Mike shook his head. "It's kinda too late. We already paid her in advance and plus show knows everything about when the party will start, where it will be."

Cyrus then muttered. "Well go find her and tell her, it's cancelled, tell her Pip died from an accident, TELL HER HE'S GAY, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT HOW YOU DO IT, YOU WILL FIND THE WOMAN AND LIE, LIE, LIEEEEE DAMN IT!"

The atmosphere began to get awkward and a tumbleweed began to blow across the geese men.

"Umm...yeah what he said..." John started. "Adam, Simon, Tony and of course the idiot of the hour Mike will go first thing in the morning to find "Candy" before the party."

Adam, Tony, Simon, and Mike began to sulk while the Geese Men began head for the showers.

"Oh boy..." Cyrus said to John. " I hope they find her and fix this."

"They better." John sighed. "But you know, I can't help but feel this is not going to end well."

**Location: Hellsing Mansion:-Seras's Room**

**Date: Present: Thursday June 25th (One day before) **

**Time: 3:30 am **

"Master! PLEASE!" Seras whined to a very annoyed Alucard. "Come on! Please? Don't you want to go with me? I heard it was going to be cloudy and there was going to be an 80 percent chance of rain tomorrow which is a perfect day and night to go shop!"

"For the last time Police Girl. I am NOT going to waste my precious sleep time to go out "shopping" with you tomorrow."

Seras began to pout and cry. "You're mean!"

"I never said I was nice. So why the sudden desire to go shopping?" Alucard asked smiling since he knew that answer.

Seras flapped her arms and stuttered. "N-n-no reason. Just thought I'd, you know. Get some new clothes, makeup, and other things a girl would want! I mean I have a lot of money saved up from when I was human and not to mention I get those very generous checks I get from Sir Integra and-. "

"Stop blabbering police girl." Alucard snickered. "Apart from those long list of reasons, I also get the feeling this has to do with a certain French mercenary...Am I wrong, Police Girl?"

"EEP!" Seras whimpered.

'_Damn my master for his mind reading abilities.' _

"Now, now child. Don't use such language in front of you master!" Alucard playfully scolded. "That aside. I suggest you find yourself a new shopping partner. I just can't stand the whole idea of shopping in public during the day."

Seras sighed at her master's response. She was pretty sure he was in a good mood since she did extremely well at her practice today. Although Alucard was a little disappointed that she didn't drink an entire blood packet, Seras did took a mini sip. It satisfied him enough for the moment.

"I'm going to go and mediate on my own. Do what you like for the reminder of the night Police Girl." Alucard began as he began to walk towards the door.

Seras sighed. "Right...See you Master."

She began walking until she heard the words. "Scarves."

She turned to see her master who stopped at the door. "I understand that your captain likes scarves. The first reason being so obvious since he wears a red one. The other being-"

"He wears his braid as one too..." Seras finished smiling. "Thank you master!"

Alucard grunted. "Idiot."

He left while Seras began to write it down. She then began to sit on her coffin and began to think what kind of scarf she should get the captain and in what color.

"Hmm. He has a red one. Maybe he'll look good in a black scarf? Nah. Blue? I don't think so. Errr...I got it green! It'll match his eye perfectly! But still a scarf isn't just enough. I mean sure I will knit it myself just for him but I feel I should give him something more; BUT WHAT! "

Seras began to groaned as she lay on top of her close coffin. During her little sulk fest, she began to remember all the conversations that she had with her captain. She closed her eyes and smiled at the funny stories he told her.

"Of course! I got it" Seras shouted while pounding her right fist.

Seras began to recall two days ago when she had that deep conversation with her captain in Brazil. She began to remember and right down everything Pip liked and disliked. This took about ten minutes. She then looked at the list and circled twenty-six things on the list.

She smiled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I REALLY can't wait to go shopping tomorrow! It'll be fun! But I still have to find someone to shop with. Well I got the whole night to figure that out."

With that, Seras folded the piece of paper and stuffed it in her pocket shirt and began to go inside her coffin for an early night's (in this case day's) sleep.

***Note: ****Uh oh! Epic fail in Mike's part! XD **

**So I had to make up a couple of Wild Geese OC's since I didn't want everyone to be the same. I wanted to show them having different personalities a little. (I LOVE those guys XD) **

**Hope you like it ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: It's a date

**Chapter 3: It's a date. **

**Location: Hellsing-Outside-Field **

**Date: Present: Thursday June 24th (One day before)**

**Time: 2:45 pm **

Seras began to breathe deeply. _'I can do this. There worst she can say is no. That's it. ' _

She began to twist the doorknob but then stopped for a moment. 'I can't do this!"

Seras began to shake a little as she began to look at Sir Integra's door. It was a little past the afternoon and like Seras previously mentioned it was a gloomy day. It was a perfect day for a vampire to go outside during the day.

The only problem was asking for Sir Integra for three requests.

**1) If she was allowed to take today and the Saturday off. **

**2) If she had any "normal" clothes she can borrow to go out shopping. **

**3)If she would like to go out shopping with her. **

It was a lot to request and Seras truly felt deeply selfish for it, but she had to at least try.

"Okay. I'm really ready." Before Seras opened the door knob, she slightly tripped towards the front. To make matters worse, her face landed on a dark violet vest she knew all to well. She immediately blushed and waved her hands.

"W-W-Walter!" Seras stuttered. "I'm sss-ss-so sorry! I umm..didn't-"

Integra who was facing the window and smoking a cigar, turned around and blinked. "Seras?"

Walter only smiled and then bowed. "I should be the one apologizing Miss Victoria. I did not mean to startle you. I did not realize you would be up at this hour. "

Seras shook her hands. "No! No! Please Walter! It's all my fault really! You are to nice to me Walter! Thanks for not getting mad at me! Hehe Oh, about that. I er…Have to talk to Sir Integra er... about something!"

Walter smiled at the young vampire. He had always had a soft spot for her since the day they met. He always imagined the woman Alucard would bite would either be someone similar to Integra or Integra herself. Instead, Alucard brought home a young innocent girl who was nothing like him at all.

As they got to know each other he began to admire Seras Victoria for her ability to resist her master's orders to drink blood. He expected her to shake with fear and do everything what her master said immediately. Instead her will to maintain her humanity was stronger then her fear of what her master might do her too.

Days quickly went by, Walter found himself very drawn to Seras's pure personality and also enjoyed fighting along side her when The Valentine's brother's attacked the Hellsing mansion. He never knew Seras was a fast learner when it came to combat.

Walter sadly wished, he was young again for many reasons. A new edition to those reasons now involved Seras. He knew if he would have met her in a much younger age as well, he would have surely declared his feelings for her.

Instead however, all he could do was be a friend to her since it would be very creepy that an older man would be hitting on a young vampire girl.

Walter bowed and then began to smile. "I must be on my way now. Good Day!"

He left, closing the door behind the two women alone. Integra began to motion for Seras to take a seat at her desk. She then began to blow the smoke from the mouth and then set her cigar down.

"Hello Seras. Is there something wrong?" Integra started as she began to rest her head on her folded hands.

Seras shook. "No. Nothing's wrong. But I did…Wanted to ask you something."

Integra observed Seras's nervous face. "Oh. Well, How I may be of assistance to you?"

Seras blushed and looked down. " I was wondering…if you would do me three favors. "

"Three favors?" Integra raised her eyebrows. "Depends. What are they?"

Seras began to play with her index fingers. "Well the first one is, may I get today and tomorrow off? The second one is may I borrow a normal outfit from you? I'm afraid I only have about ten sets of my hellsing uniform and I can't go out into public like this. Oh and also, would you go shopping with me today?"

Integra held in her laughter. She already knew her requests from the start. Her oh so loyal yet tattle tale of a servant, immediately told her of Seras's requests. Alucard went into hysterical laughter when he also informed her of Seras's crush was non other than the French mercenary, Pip Bernadotte. The No Life King thought the idea of his servant falling in love was pretty ironic of all things. A sweet and pure vampire falling in love with a perverted mercenary. It was too much for him. Integra however thought it was rather sweet in it's own twisted way.

She then gave Seras a rare gentle smile instead of her famous smirks.

"I'm afraid I can only honor two of those requests. I give you permission to take this whole week off. Alucard informed me despite your lack of drinking the enemy's blood, you still fought and managed to kill the all ghouls as your master requested. Plus, you haven't had a day off since you got here. So it's alright with me."

She then began to smile. "As for borrowing some clothes, I have a huge walk in closet filled with many other things besides suits. You may borrow what ever you wish. But as for shopping, I am not able to do so. At around six tonight I am leaving to an important meeting tonight. Then I have a list of paperwork to do this weekend. "

Seras happily jumped from the chair for her other master's kindness. "Oh it's okay Sir Integra! Oh thank you so much! Thank you!"

Integra smirked and then went towards the door. "Come on! Let's go to my room and see what you like to wear on your day out."

Seras ran behind Integra making a note to get her something for allowing her to be so kind with her.

**Location: Hellsing-Barracks-Garden**

**Date: Present: Thursday June 24th (One day before)**

**Time: 4:00 pm **

Seras began to walk towards the path on the Hellsing garden. About an hour and half ago, Integra and Seras were seeing outfits that could fit her body. Since Integra was taller than Seras and since the young draculina had a big bust size, it was a rather difficult task of finding some decent pair of clothes for her.

In the end however, they found some potential outfits and went right into playing dress up. Integra hated to admit it, but she did enjoy a little girl bonding time since it did distract her about that annoying meeting she had to go to in a few hours.

Seras was wearing a dark blue cardigan with a two tank tops. A black tank top under toped with a crème colored v neck tank. She was also wearing some dark gray/black shorts. She was also wearing some black tights along with tall yarn boots that matched her cardigan.

Integra secretly enjoyed dressing Seras up much to her delight, she even did her hair. When Seras asked the reason for it, Integra's defense was that she didn't want anyone to recognize the signature "Seras Spikey Style" and had to be slightly disguised...For Hellsing's Sake.

Seras shrugged and didn't care since she was enjoying some female bonding time with Integra. She never had grew up a mother or a sister and always dreamed about doing girly things.

So Seras now had her hair up in cute ponytail, which was tired with a black scarf.

Lastly, Integra gave Seras her mother's makeup kit. Seras at first refused since it was much too precious but Integra insisted. She claimed since she doesn't wear make up and has no interest to any time soon, so she thought Seras should at least have it.

Seras warmly smiled as she remembered her kind gesture. She decided to put the makeup kit in her room and was debating whether to put some makeup on for Pip's party tomorrow.

As Seras reached the main gate, she didn't realize that someone was watching her. Well more like, EVERYONE.

In the Hellsing barracks, all the Wild Geese men were inside hanging out peacefully until they heard Gus's voice.

"OH DAMN!" Gus, shouted as everyone stared at him. He had on a pair of binoculars and was watching the window.

Pip who was watching tv with Cyrus and Jon muttered. "What? Are the four of them back now? Oh don't tell me Tony, Simon, Adam, and Mike drunk again? Damn it. I knew we shouldn't have let them be in charge of buying the alcohol for tomorrow. "

John smiled nervously. "Haha Not like last time."

After last night, John immediately told the Captain about how the four men will be off buying some booze for his birthday. This was partly true since John decided it would be convenient for them to do two tasks.

But that wasn't the real reason they were headed off town. The real reason was to find the hooker, Candy Shimmerspice's whom they hired and to try to prevent her from coming to the party.

"No! That's not about them! " Gus whispered. "It's Seras. She's outside."

Then the room remained quiet for a moment until Pip spoke.

"The hell you talking about Gus, you know Seras can't be outside unless it's-"

Pip began to realize it was indeed not sunny outside today but was very gloomy.

Cyrus laughed. "So? What's it's gloomy. She's out. I see nothing so surprising about this."

Gus shook his head. "No! I mean. She's not heading this way. She's heading toward the gate…NOT IN HER UNIFORM!"

At this point, all the Wild Geese men ran and pressed their eyes toward the windows. For a second all the men imagined Seras walking nude in the garden when they heard "not in her uniform."

"I don't see her." Pip muttered in disappointment at Gus who was choking since his Captain snatched his binoculars, which were now around his neck.

"Me too!" John said looking everywhere.

Gus who now got himself out of the binoculars breathed heavily. "She left already she's long go-"

"GAH! I FORGOT MY PURSE!" Seras comically shrieked which was so loud that even the Wild Geese could hear her.

They saw Seras running toward the gate and pressing the button.

"WALTER! WALTER! IT'S ME! SERAS! I FORGOT MY PURSE! PLEASE OPEN UP!

As gate opened, and she was walking close to the barracks, all of them admired Seras. They were so used to her wearing the same yellow Hellsing uniform, that they didn't expect to her to dress like a normal human girl.

John grinned. "Ah Hell! She's looks great!"

Doc nodded. "Indeed. She looks like a lovely young lady."

"Not to mention hot! " Cyrus sighed as he began to look at the blushing vampire who couldn't believe she forgot her purse. "If I didn't have my girl, Daphne, back at home waiting for me, then I would eat her up this very second. "

"Yeah…" All the other men swooned.

John laughed. "Say Pip, what do you-"

But as John turned to his left he noticed Pip turning extremely pink and shaky in the knees. Cyrus turned to his right and evilly grinned at his captain. "Captain…is something wrong?"

Pip stuttered. "Sh-Sh-She's…s-ss-ssoo…c-c-c-ute!"

He then slid from the window and fell onto the floor feeling his heart beating faster. He began sweating and began to glow tomato red as he began sweating.

Pip moaned. "Ah…Shit! I'm acting like a teenage boy rather then a man. This girl will be the death of me. "

All the men laughed as Cyrus and John began to lift Pip's dead weight body up.

"Coooome onnnn Cappyyyyy!" Cyrus cheerfully sang. "It's not everyday we see Seras in such a way! Go to her!"

"WHAT THE-ARE YOU CRAZY? " Pip shouted.

Doc shook his head. "No. You are. But come to think of it, it seems Seras was in a rush."

"Oh yeah…" John replied. "She also said she forgot her purse. Which means she's planning on going out somewhere."

Cyrus laughed while adding. "I know! And the way she's dressed up it looks like she might be going on a da-"

But before Cyrus could finish, everyone was dead quiet for a moment when they could have sworn they saw Pip's turn ghost white and then all yelled at the same time:"DAAAATTTTTTEEEEE?"

Pip got up immediately and then began to shake Cyrus while yelling. "DATE? DATE? WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS CYRUS? IS ONE OF MY GEESE MEN A DIRTY TRAITOR? ADMIT IT, YOU KNOW SOMETHING! I KNOW! IT'S YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE TAKING HER OUT HUH?"

"Umm. Captain? If he was the one to take her out on a date, don't you think that he would be outside instead of being here? How would Cyrus know if he was here and shocked to see her dressed that way? " Doc pointed out as Pip began to drop Cyrus agreeing.

"Oh right…" Pip muttered while slapping a very dizzy Cyrus in the back. "Sorry lad! Still I wonder why the Mignonette didn't mention this to us at all. "

"Whatever the reason, you gotta do something fast" Gus pointed out. "Because she has her purse and is about to leave. "

Pip then turned to the window and saw Seras who was walking past the barracks and was entering the garden.

John chuckled. "Oye! Captain. Wha'cha gonna do now?"

As John turned he noticed the Captain wasn't beside him were he was a second ago.

"HEY LOOK IT'S THE CAPTAIN! LOOK AT HIM GO! " Cyrus cheered pressing his eager face against the window. Soon all the men were pressing their faces at the window to watch Bernadotte hysterically run while screaming Seras's name.

Seras who was scolding at herself for being so stupid was interrupted when she saw her captain jump in front of her and then she began to scream.

"AGGGHHHH! Huh? Captain Bernadotte?"

Seras turned her head to see him fall into the floor faced down. She then moved closer to the captain and began poking him with a stick she found near by.

"Hello. Mr. Berndaotte. Are you dead?" Seras asked in a whisper while poking his head three times in a row with a stick. _Hmm…It seems the fall knocked him out. How can I wake him up? Oh wait. I think John told me how to before._

"Whoops!" Seras gasped and dramatically announced. "I think my boob just popped out of my bra!"

Captain Bernadotte immediately shot his face toward Seras.

"Don't worry Seras, I'll put it back for you!"

BONK! She punched her captain's head while twitching in anger.

"Disgusting Imbecile!" Seras said while smirking. " But the main thing here is you're awake and alive. Now, what are you doing here?"

Pip began to rub his head and then blushed slightly. "I came fo-for a s-s-smoke. What about you? Where are you off, to dressed that way?"

Seras's left eye twitched at that his last comment. "What way, Captain? Am I dressed so weird? Let me remind me you just besides being a vampire, I am ALSO a girl."

"That not what I meant Mignonette." Pip smiled as he began to lite a cigarette. "I meant that you look…really nice and cuter then usual. Which makes me a little suspicious since I know you wouldn't dress up for anyone. So where you going?"

It was now Seras turn to blush. She had forgotten to make an excuse to tell the Pip and the rest of the Wild Geese for her day off. She didn't want Pip to know she was going to shop for his gift since he'll most likely tag along and ruin the surprise. Also she didn't want his men know because as much as she loved them, she knew they couldn't keep a secret from their captain to save their life.

There was only one thing to do. She had to avoid all eye contact since she was known to be terrible liar. She took a deep breath.

Seras narrowed her eyes to the side. "I'm-er-"

"The Police Girl and I are going out on a mission, Mercenary." A dark voice replied which scared the living hell out of Seras and Pip.

"DAMN IT, MISTER ALUCARD!" Pip shrieked.

"M-M-MASTER!" Seras shouted and then was interrupted when she heard Alucard's voice in her head.

_'Idiot. You didn't even have a lie planned. Oh well, no point of complaining about it. You're vampire daddy is here to save the day. Just play along and let me do most of the talking.'_

Alucard began to shape shift his usual red suit, orange glasses and hat for a black tux, some dark blue black glasses a shorter haircut. He began to grin. He looked very handsome which alarmed Pip. Seras however, was consumed with giggles seeing her master trying to "blend in" by wearing something too ordinary. She knew it was just not his style.

"Alucard. You look…different." Pip unwilling said as he felt himself grow jealous at the way Seras was smiling at her master.

Seras playfully punched Alucard's arm. "Master! You are looking good! Very stylish! "

"Naturally." Alucard began to run his hair with his fingers.

Pip began to grow fangs of his own out of anger and shouted. "AS you were saying…Where are you and Seras going? "

Alucard turned to him and grinned. "As I already stated earlier. My master, has requested that Seras and I go investigate village near the outskirts of town. Apparently there were about three unexplainable deaths in the last couple of hours and we believe another powerful ghoul is behind this. "

"AND THAT'S WHY! Seras interrupted. "Sir Integra heard about your party this Saturday and didn't want any Wild Geese member to get hurt. So she left the job to us!"

Pip nodded yet raised his eyebrow. "Still doesn't explain why you two are dressed up."

Before Alucard could respond, Seras smacked her forehead.

"Captain!" She whined. "We dressed this way because we have to go undercover to investigate the area. The sooner we are able to get more clues, the faster we can beat the ghoul. Sir Integra doesn't want any more death reports on that area tonight. Or people will start asking questions. "

Pip sighed. He wanted to believe Seras and Alucard. He really did. Yet he something inside him was telling him they were in fact lying.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Seras. It was her master that was the problem. He never really thought much of Alucard, except for being a freakishly creepy vampire who can kill him with one punch. Other than that, he thought Alucard was a decent man. However, the moment he realized his feelings for Seras, Pip could not feel but envy for this man.

Alucard, was the one who saved Seras and gave her the gift of immortality. He was the one who privately trained her to become a great fighter. He was the one who took her in as his own and even asked permission to give her a home. The worst of it all, he was the one whom he drank her blood and because of this, she was forever bound to him no matter what.

Pip smiled. "Well, then I shouldn't keep you two waiting."

Seras then smiled. "Right! Oh and Captain. Don't wait up for me tonight. I won't go to practice with you and the Wild Geese. Tell everyone I said hi to them! "

With that Seras ran out of the main gate while Alucard waved toward the captain. "Au revoir, Pip."

Pip waved back at him as he began to cuss him out in his mind.

Seras who was waiting outside blushed as her Master grinned.

"Master. Really, I thought I was going to faint. I hate lying." Seras sighed in relief.

Alucard snickered. "I was impressed. Great lie there Police Girl. "

Seras eyes sparkled for a moment. It was very rare for her master to give compliments. "Really?"

Alucard nodded while Seras began to hop in excitement. As weird as it may sound, Seras loved her master like a second father. He could be insane and rude at times, but she knew her master was kind deep down. DEEP, Deep, Down.

What she didn't know was that her master did in fact care and treasure Seras like the daughter he never had. However, he didn't want to display it to her since he was a firm believer of tough love.

"Let's not waste time Police Girl. " He began to pull out a piece of paper. "It seems we have a lot of buy and so little time."

Seras raised an eyebrow at him. "Master? How did you get that?"

She then began to panic as she searched her purse and pockets. "WHAT THE-WHEN DID YOU GET THE LIS-"

"Not important Police Girl. Come, let us get go before I lose my patience." Alucard said as he began walking.

_'Too late for that' Seras thought. _

_'I heard that.' Alucard replied. _

Seras gave him an annoyed look at first and then smiled.

_'What made you come shopping with me? I thought you said you were going to sleep?" _

Alucard stopped and grinned. _'Perhaps my master ordered me to do this. Or maybe I decided to be a little kind to you for once. Whatever the reason, I am here now and I'm afraid I'm not getting any younger.' _

"Yes sir! Thank you master!" Seras shouted as she began to blush forgetting they were both communicating telepathically.

She began running and smiled for a moment realizing her master putting some effort to be kind to her.

"Captain! You're back! Tell me what-" Cyrus eagerly asked as he saw Captain Bernadotte open the door. His grin disappeared when saw his captain's pissed off look at his face.

John raised an eyebrow. "We saw her with Alucard…Does that mean."

SLAM

Pip slammed the door shut, which scared the leaving hell out of all the geese men.

"Wait a second. " Doc eyes widened. "Is the girl going on a date with Alucard?"

Cyrus began to dramatically shriek and cry. "NOOOOOOO THIS CAN'T BE!"

Pip growled and punched Cyrus in the head. "Damn it. Doesn't this runt know how to shut up? And no…she isn't going on a date. Or so she says."

"The hell you do you mean by _so she says?_ You don't believe her?" Gus said as began to walk toward his captain.

"It sounds like you really don't, do you?"

Pip spat his cigarette and stomped in it. "I'm not going to lie to you all. I didn't and still don't believe her."

"Bernadotte really. Do you truly think Seras would lie to you? I mean she's not that kind of girl. You should know that! You said so yourself. Plus we all seen Alucard and Seras interact. They are not that into each other. " John reasoned.

"Yeah!" Cyrus exclaimed. "I mean really. It's pretty obvious Alucard and Integra so have a thing going on, which is why they are my second favorite couple!"

At this point all the men broke into an awkward silence. Doc shook his head.

"Cyrus. You have got to stop pairing others. I sometimes question your manliness and your sexuality. "

Cyrus shrugged again. "I can't help it. Just call me lover boy."

"Anyway." John stated as he began to step away from Cyrus. "I doubt she was lying. You should just-"

"She did lie…I know it. Pfft. She told me she was going on a mission. " Pip muttered as he looked down away from his men."She was blushing, stuttering, and avoiding eye contact. What do you think that makes her? Plus when she saw Alucard dressed in that way…To think, I actually…Shit. Fuck.

Pip grabbed another cigarette. "Bah. I should have known. It makes sense. Why wouldn't she go on a date with her master? All this time, I thought possibly…Ah hell no. I can't believe I was a fuckin moron. It's so obvious she is in love with her master. "

"But Captain" Cyrus said but only was met with his captain's hand held in the air.

Pip then began to mutter in a whisper. "She's bound to him forever…Nothing will ever change that. What was I even thinking? A human falling for a vampire... tchh.. "

"Captain! Get a hold of yourself-"

"WE'RE BACK!" Mike announced as he kicked open the door happily, with Simon, Tony, and Adam. They were all carrying crates of beer, liquor, and other party goods.

"About fuckin time" Pip stated. "Damn. That's a lot of shit."

Pip began to smile. "Ah hell. I'm not gonna let HER ruin my birthday."

Her Simon said as he began scratching his dirty blond dreadlocks. "Who's HER?"

"What? OH HELL NO. I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL KEEPING THIS A SECRET. YOU TOLD THE CAPTAIN!" Mike angrily screeched.

At this point all the Wild Geese Men smacked their foreheads while Pip raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

Cyrus and John began to punch Mike while whispering. "Idiot!"

Pip began to tap his foot. "Well? I'm waiting. What didn't you tell me?"

Tony, the second youngest mercenary with a buzz cut and an X shaped scar on his left cheek, panicked and then he cracked.

"ABOUT CANDY SHIMMERSPICE AND HOW WE INVITED HER TO THE PARTY AS A SURPRISE PRESENT FOR YOU. BUT WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE PLANNING TO INVITE SERAS AND YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH HER. SO TODAY APART FROM PICKING THE PARTY STUFF WE DECIDED TO FIND HER AND UNVITE HER. ALTHOUGH IT WASN'T A SUCCESS BECAUSE WE COULDN'T FIND HER SO ALL IN ALL IT WAS AN UTTER AND FAILED MISSION, SIR!" Tony panted heavily.

Pip blinked for a moment. "So you did all that for me?"

Adam, lanky curly haired mercenary nodded. "Yes. We are…SO fuckin sorry!"

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment until Pip Bernadotte laughed.

Pip slapped his knee and then shouted. "Ah shit! I love you guys! Trying to make me happy, that's SO SWEET!"

Soon the Wild Geese began to nervously laugh with him. They thought at this point everyone was going to die.

Pip then began to walk toward the phone on the other side of the room and began to slip out a piece of paper. He began dialing and waited. Everyone in the room blinked and panicked as they heard the ringing on the other line.

Mike stuttered. "Err…Captain? Who are you calling?"

Pip then whispered. "I'm calling Candy."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "You have her number? On you?"

Pip nodded. "Forgot all about her and that she gave me her phone. I left it on my right pocket and I remembered I never threw it out."

"Hello?" A lazy yet seductive voice greeted.

"Hello Candy? It's me Bernadotte." Pip cheerfully said.

"Huh? OH PIP! Hiiii! It's so nice to hear from you! How have you been?" She said with such enthusiasm.

Pip laughed. " Great, actually. Listen. I was calling about the party you got invited to about that-"

John then smacked Mike again. "Great. The captain's doing the job you were supposed to do. Wait to go moron. "

"-about that…I was wondering if for sure you will be able to make it. I just wanted to know since I had a REALLY good time two weeks ago. "

She laughed. " Silly Pip. Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world! "

"Great! It's a date! See you then." Pip said with his flirtatious voice.

"Buh-Byyyye!" Candy moaned slowly before she hung up.

John, Cyrus , Mike and the rest of the gang began to all open their jaws.

Pip turned. "The hell you staring at?"

"CAPTAIN!" Cyrus cried. "Are you crazy? Seras is coming to the party! Don't you think she'll be mad if she sees a hooker at your party?"

Pip shrugged. "I don't care. If she's going to be lying to me and going dates with Alucard, why should she care with what I do with my life? Especially on MY birthday? Plus, we were not anything so I am not going to even bother telling her about this. She can come still if she wants. She doesn't like the party, she can just leave then. I'M the one who's gonna have a good time. "

Everyone looked at him for a moment and remained silent. They knew their captain was too stubborn at the moment to reason with him. He may have been admirable and a wise men for his age, but he was also very childish stubborn ass.

The captain began to yell as he was walking to his private bedroom. " I'm gonna go take a nap. See you pansies later. "

Cyrus then began to grab a pillow and rock himself. "Not good. Now what?"

John gave Cyrus a glass of milk. "Not sure. But I have another bad feeling it's only gonna get worse."

Then Simon, Tony, Adam, and Mike were still lost at the whole Alucard and Seras date thing. Doc sighed and began fill them in, while Cyrus began to write a letter to his girlfriend, Daphne all the latest gossip.

Meanwhile Pip, who was in his room, began to lie down. He then had a flashback of Seras running eagerly to her master as they left the Hellsing grounds. He saw them smiling at each other without saying anything for the longest time. Seras told him that her master had the ability to communicate with her in his mind. So when he saw the relief look on their faces, he automatically knew that not only Alucard lied to him but Seras did too.

Pip sighed and grumbled. "Who needs her...tomorrow I'll have a REAL woman to please me."

With that last thought in mind, Pip began to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4:  Surprise?

**Chapter 4: Surprise...?**

**Location: Hellsing-Barracks-Field. **

**Date: Present: Thursday June 24th (One day before)**

**Time: 8:45 pm**

"Good Evening Gentlemen." Walter greeted the Wild Geese as he began to walk toward Pip.

"I'm afraid Seras will not be able to join you for your training session tonight. It seems her mission with Alucard is taking longer then expected. So it seems I shall take her place for tonight. I hope you don't mind."

Pip tossed Walter a gun and monotonously answered. "Don't worry about it Walter. It's all good. Alright men, start shooting."

"Yes sir!" The Wild Geese announced, as they began to move a few feet in front of the captain.

It was safe to say that Captain Bernadotte was not in the best of moods.

Apparently after his epiphany, Pip was fully convinced that Seras Victoria was in love with her master, aka the no life king Alucard. He never thought in a million years he would be hurting over a woman, let alone a vampire one.

In addition to his newfound discovery, he thought he would take a nap to sleep off the stingy pain away he was feeling on the inside. Instead, his plan backfired. He was dreaming of nothing but flashbacks of all the private moments he and Seras had. He dreamed of her smile, laugh, and her funny expressions she made anytime she was the subject of some dirty jokes.

"Fuck…" Pip gently mumbled as he began to take off his hat to stroke his hair. "She really screwed me over."

Then for no reason, Pip grew really furious at Seras for many reasons.

She knew she was a vampire and destined for a life of darkness. Yet, rather embracing her fate, she simply refused it. She chose to ignore who she really was and starves herself by not drinking blood. She did however decided to maintain the one thing she lost. Her humanity.

Yet she knew from the start HE was a human man. Maybe that's why she felt so drawn to him. Not because of who he was but because what he was. He was so positive that she enjoyed being his friend. He even believed as time went by, he somehow got the impression she possibly could reciprocate feelings for him as well.

But now, he knew the truth. She was not his friend willingly. They were both brought together in order to fight side by side together. Now that he thought about it, they HAD to get along for the war. She wasn't looking for anything else with him. It was simply kindness she was displaying to him. Perhaps pity too, since she gave him extra attention when he told her the story how he lost his left eye. Other than that, Pip realized that maybe those were the only two things Seras felt about him.

'_I'm such a fool.'_

Pip scowled as he looked at his glove. The very same one he used to shake Seras's hand when he felt that spark.

He began to close his eyes and desperately to not think about what Seras and Alucard were doing this very moment.

He imagined that the two were walking along the dark streets at an urban side of town, holding hands, and engaging in some sort of flirty conversation. Then the scene evaporated and Pip saw Seras holding on to Alucard's left arm while he stroked her hair along the beach. Suddenly Alucard swiftly and firmly grabbed Seras and kissed her passionately while she moaned in pleasure. The kiss began to grow faster and faster. He heard Alucard's laughter and Seras's gasps as they collapsed in the beach shores in a tight embrac-

"Hey sleeping beauty." John said in an annoyed tone. "We're done. Damn, you really must be tired huh?"

Pip's eyes shot open and he stumbled for a moment. He realized he was no longer standing but sitting and leaning against a tree nearby. His eyes moved above him and his lieutenants' and Walter's faces.

Walter bowed respectfully to him. "So Sorry we had to wake you Captain Bernadotte. But I'm afraid it is time for the rest of the men's break time. I shall go fetch the water. I'll be back in a moment. "

As Pip thanked Walter and saw him leave toward the Hellsing mansion, he scratched his head.

"Of course. How long was I out for?" Pip said snarling a yawn.

"I'd say thirty five minutes. Then again, whose count'n?" John said with a slight chuckle.

"Damn." Pip grumbled. "I was out for that long? Sorry about that. How did practice go? Did I miss anything good?" Pip lightly asked as he began to stretch.

"Nothing much really. Gus almost killed Cyrus. That was about it." John said casually; as if this wasn't the first time one of the wild geese members almost killed their own.

"That's good. Glad to hear it-what? How the hell did Gus almost kill Cyrus?" Pip asked wide-eyed.

John sighed. "Well that dumbass Gus forgot his gun was loaded and that klutz Cyrus tripped in front of him. The gun triggered and Cyrus arm was slightly shot. The bullet didn't shot directly to his arm but it gave him a slight cut. "

"Oh." Pip commented. "Gun shots hurt like a bitch"

John chuckled. "That's not even the worse of it. As the bullet scratched him, Cy panicked since he thought he was shot. Turns out, he was cut but the pain wasn't coming from the wound. When he tripped, he used that same arm to land on the ground. Since his whole body weight crushed his left arm, we all suspected it was broken. Which was Doc confirmed after he looked at it."

Pip shook his head in disapproval. "Ah shit. Those idiots. I sleep for barely half and hour and then one of ya almost dies."

At this point, both men laughed for a moment. Then Pip slowly began to take a deep breath while John pat his best friend's back. "There now. I knew you'd come to your senses."

Pip then narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

John gave him a slightly confused look. " You know, about the whole thing about Seras. I know you didn't mean that whole thing about Seras lying and her going on a date with Alucard. "

"Damn right, I meant everything I said. And I still believe it at this very moment. " Pip snapped back at John as he turned his back on him.

"You know…it's funny. I never thought someone like me would ever fall for a girl. I admit, I was a womanizing ass ever since I was young lad. You know why, Johnny?" Pip rhetorically asked.

John glanced at his captain for a moment without answering as his captain continued.

"Because deep in my heart, I knew no decent normal nice girl would accept me. Tch. My family has been tainted with the mercenary name for six generations. Do you think, any of my great grandfathers got nice girls? Hmm. I don't even know the answer myself. I'll tell you one who did for sure. My old man."

"Your father, Deon?" John muttered.

"Yeah. Deon Bernadotte was a gentle fella. At least that's what my grandfather told me. He was too soft and didn't want any part of family trade since he was also teased coming from a family full of greedy killers. My grandfather often gave him a hard time for not accepting his fate. According to my grandfather, Deon had no friends since everyone feared him. He was so alone in the world; he sank into a deep depression at an early age of seven."

Pip took out a cigarette from his jacket pocket and continued.

"That all changed however when he met my mother, Lina Hildegard. She was a fragile and beautiful girl who came from a very poor and large Swedish family. They met when my father saved her life when a car almost hit her. My grandfather claimed it was love in first sight, for the two. The immediately became fast friends and from then on, they were inseparable. When they became teenagers they became a couple and never felt happier. The minute they graduated high school they got married."

Pip began to lite his cigarette. "To this day, I don't know how he got a nice girl like my mom. Perhaps it was because unlike my grandfather and I, my dad was a nice guy. As for my mother, I have very few memories of her but I do remember her being such a warm hearted woman."

John stared with sympathy. He knew the captain never grew up with either of his parents and was destined to this life of greed.

"My old man found the love of his life, a nice girl who looked passed the family trade. She loved my dad for who he was. I call that hitting the jackpot. I guess I wasn't and never will be lucky as my old man. "

Pip laughed bitterly now. "That's why I only settle for hookers. Not only because that's all I can ever come close too, but because they share a common interest that mercenaries do. Our one and true love…Money. That's the only closet thing I'll ever come to love I guess."

John could do nothing but look at his captain. He couldn't believe his best friend since High School was emotionally falling into a pit of despair. He expected Pip to say things like that if he was drunk or something. The fact that he had no alcohol in his system and that he was dead serious about this, made him feel terrible.

"I do apologize that I am late. " Walter exclaimed as he began to push a crate filled with ice-cold water beside the captain. "I thought the men especially Cyrus could use the ice after tonight's little episode."

Pip changed his somber expression into a overly peppy one. "Ah! Walter, you are way too formal! Loosen up a bit. "

Walter chuckled. "I'm afraid I am not young enough to loosen up. I might break a hip if I do and Sir Integra demands I stand in one piece until my assistance is needed. "

John stood there awestruck for a moment at the Captain's deep thoughts and then sighed. "I'll rally up the men."

As Walter and Pip began arguing about youth, John left wondering how to help his friend.

**Location: Hellsing-Sera's room**

**Date: Present: Thursday June 24th (One day before)**

**Time: 10:45 pm**

Seras entered her room with about dropping seven heavy bags to the room. She began to lie on top of her coffin.

"What a day! But I can't rest for too long. I gotta start working on Pip's present!" Seras secretly and quietly squealed in delight.

Shopping with Alucard was…an interesting experience. Even though he did carry own a different disguise, Seras wished he had a different attitude. Her master treated her in the parent scolding at his child kind of way.

Only since he was in a much younger looking disguise and was calling her these names to the public, it looked as if the older brother was stuck baby sitting his younger sister unwillingly. All in all it wasn't the ideal shopping experience Seras imagined, yet despite that she had a lot of fun. She wasn't sure but she was certain Alucard was enjoying himself deep down. Deep, DEEP down.

Alucard choose the destination as to where to shop. According to him, it was the less annoying place were humans went to shop at. It was an interesting urban area near the beach far beyond the Hellsing Headquarters. Seras was amazed at what all the stores had to offer and began to take it all in. Alucard occasionally wandered on his own to see certain stores he was interested in, leaving her on her own to go to shopping at girlier stores. After about four to five hours of shopping, Seras found every item in her list and even buying a few things that wasn't on her list.

After they reached the Hellsing grounds, Seras thanked her master quickly since he was now heading towards his new destination, which was to meet Integra in the hotel she was staying at for her conference.

Seras smiled as she reviewed every item in every bag again. She took five of the bags and tossed them to her closet since they all contained clothes and even a special outfit she planned on wearing in Pip's party tomorrow.

She grabbed the other five bags and began to scatter them all in the floor and began to rearrange them.

"Alright Seras girl. We got a whole night and morning ahead of me. And it's about time we used my considerable vampire powers into good use. I think I'll do start with the scarf first."

She then began to grab a pair of knitting needles and a ball of cyan green yarn and began knitting in a matter of minutes. She knew she had a very long day ahead of her since she had things to create and fix her other gifts she bought for Bernadotte.

**Location: Hellsing-Hallway (west wing near Sera's Room) **

**Date: Present: Thursday June 25th (The Day)**

**Time: 9:45 am **

"So. Tell me again why we are going to sneak into Sera's room? " Cyrus asked as John smacked his own face.

"I told you. We gotta find out for ourselves if she really was on a date with Alucard." John whispered.

Cyrus gave him a dirty look. "You honestly believe she was? Damn, Am I the only one who believes she's innocent? I mean all the guys, even the Doc, are now beginning to suspect she really was on a date with him."

John closed his eyes. "I know, I do feel bad for not trusting Seras but think about it. I mean, she did get dressed up, something she doesn't do. And for what? A mission? That does sound pretty odd don't you think? "

Cyrus considered his statement for a moment but then shook his head. "Okay, sure. It does sound odd. But still, I don't think it automatically means she WAS on a date."

"Let's not forget that Alucard was dressed up too and going with her. DURING THE DAY! If my two-week stay at Hellsing taught me anything, it's that Alucard hates daylight and daytime. Why would he go with Seras during the day on a mission?" John argued.

"Oh I don't know." Cyrus snapped in sarcasm. "On the top of my head. Sir Integra aka ALUCARD'S master, ordered him to go on a mission with Seras that very moment? You do remember they are a secret organization that protects the innocent from monsters and stuff? That's their job. That job also consists of going undercover and not alarming the citizens. If they dressed in their Hellsing outfits, you know people will start talking. "

"True. You have a point." John reasoned. " But I saw something yesterday that convinced me that maybe that captain was right about his suspicions."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "And what may that be?"

"Well..." John started feeling a little guilty. "After practice yesterday, I began to head off into Hellsing mansion because Doc claimed he needed more bandages for your wound. I was trying to find Walter until I heard voices that scared the living hell out of me. So I hid in some corner. I recognized the voices and recognized them as Seras and Alucard's voices. I heard Seras's thanking him for everything and how she had so much fun? "

Cyrus stared at John in disbelief as he continued. "Who has fun in those kind of missions? You know how Seras gets nervous and stuff before she goes on a mission and when she talks to her master? Why then, would she thank her master for taking her out in a happy go lucky attitude? "

At this point, Cyrus couldn't think of a response and was for a moment considering the possibility that Seras was on a date.

"See? Rather odd thing to say after a mission huh?" John said. "I'm telling you. If we just go to her room and find anything-"

Cyrus then snapped back to reality. "Are you nuts? This is crazy. This whole thing is crazy. I can't believe for a second I almost considered that theory! Listen, as strong as the evidence might seem, we gotta let Seras have the benefit of the doubt. She's our friend! Do you honestly think going in her room is gonna solve anything? "

John rubbed his beck. "Ah. Hell I just don't know anymore. It's just I hate seeing the captain trying to put it on a brave face when he's clearly hurt."

"I know, mate. I know he's your best friend and you care for him like a brother and hate seeing him this way. We all do too. But I think the best thing we can do, is await until Seras wakes up to straighten out this mess." Cyrus pointed out.

Suddenly a door slammed open wide surprising the two men and as a reflex, they both covered each other's mouths. Coming out of the room was Walter and Seras was standing in the door way.

"Thank you so much Walter! I would be lost without you. " Seras warmly exclaimed.

Walter bowed at Seras. "No need to thank me Miss Victoria. It is an honor to help you."

Seras blushed and laughed. "Oh, Walter! You have been nothing but very kind to me! I really do owe you one!"

As Walter was shaking his head, Seras extended her hand out to him before he could respond. "I mean it. If there's anything I can do for you let me know alright?"

Walter's cheeks began to glow pink and he gave a light chuckle. "Ah, Seras. Has anyone ever told you, that you are truly a one of kind vampire?"

Seras nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid my master has expressed it to me already…Of course he didn't say it kindly as you just did.

Both began to laugh at this since they knew Alucard all too well.

"Oh before I forget." Walter started. "I have been asked by The Wild Geese's Vice Captain John, if I could make Captain Bernadotte's cake and was wondering if you knew what was his favorite cake flavor? I'm afraid he didn't tell me and I do not want to risk choosing the wrong flavor."

Cyrus then began to punch John with his good arm and whispered. "The hell man? You forgot to tell him the flavor? And you call me an idiot. Fuckin Moron."

In response, John poked Cyrus's broken arm with one hand. Then with his other hand, he covered his mouth as Cyrus whimpered. They began to hear Seras infamous giggle cheers.

"That's exciting!" Seras exclaimed. "I know for a fact that the Captain LOVES chocolate. It may not look it, but he has a HUGE sweet tooth when it comes to chocolate treats."

Walter nodded. "I see. Very well. I shall go start in the cake right away! I shall leave you alone now."

Seras waved goodbye and thanked Walter again as he left. Before she left, she turned to her left and saw a white string on the corner of the hallway?

As she began to walk forward toward the bandage, John and Cyrus froze as they heard footsteps. Quickly they panicked and then got up as John told Cyrus to act natural.

Seras then noticed the string left and as she ran toward it, she crashed into someone's body.

"Oooff." Seras looked up at noticed it was John and beside him was Cyrus. She blushed and took three steps away from them as she stumbled in apologies. "Whoops. I'm s-s-so sorry! I thought I saw something and-"

"Don't worry about it." Cyrus replied kindly.

Seras nervously laughed but stopped immediately when she saw Cyrus's arm. "Cyrus! You're hurt! What one earth happened to you?"

Cyrus blinked for a moment and began laughing how completely freaked out Seras was. "Ah this? Well, just an accident during practice. It wasn't intentional and I ain't dying so no need to worry my dear. Plus it doesn't even hurt! "

"You are certain that you alright?" Seras asked not fully convinced that Cyrus was telling the truth about the pain. He nodded and Seras could do nothing but drop the subject.

"If you say so. Come to think of it, what are you doing here in the Hellsing Mansion? Not that I'm complaining of course, I just hardly ever see you guys in here. It's nice actually. You guys should come in here more often." Seras said gently.

John scratched his head. "Actually we were here to see you."

"Oh, really?" Seras answered with a tone of curiosity. "Is something wrong?"

Before John could reveal everything that's been going on, Cyrus cut in. "We just wanted to see if you were for sure going to the party tonight."

"Huh? Of course I am! I thought the captain would have told you since I said I was to him." Seras replied with a pout. "I'm pretty sure I said yes to him."

Cyrus dramatically laughed. "Err. Yeah, but we are just rechecking with everyone. Right John?"

"Right…" John responded resisting the urge to punch Cyrus for making up a lie. He wanted to know what Cyrus was planning.

Seras scratched her right arm while smiling. "Well, if that was it. I should go back to-er…sleep. I'm afraid I am going to need all the sleep I can get for tonight."

Cyrus waved his hand toward the vampire. "We'll be off now then! We gotta a lot of planning to do! See you later!"

John then followed Cyrus behind rapidly as they were now outside the Hellsing Mansion.

"Do you mind explaining why we just lied to her now?" John asked with a menacing look. "The hell man? Weren't you the one scolding me earlier for doubting her and now you-"

"I did that on purpose for a good reason John." Cyrus seriously stated. "I realized that Pip and would be angry at us if we told her everything that's been happening. Also don't you think Seras would be mad if we began prying into her personal life and accuse her of being a liar? Even if it was true or not, that she went on a date with her master, who are we to question her actions? "

There was no point of arguing. John knew what Cyrus said made sense. Sure Seras was their friend and all but that didn't mean she was their property.

John sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I know am. Which is why I got a new plan as to finding out what really happened yesterday." Cyrus declared as he began to give a devious grin.

John's face shot up at his. "What? I thought you said, "who were we to accuse her of being a liar?" You said it was wrong to get into her personal life and -"

"I know what I said. But I never said who were we to prove her innocence." Cyrus countered back.

John shrugged. "How do you know she IS innocent?"

Cyrus simply smiled. "I don't know for sure. Yet something tells me she is. Which is why I came up with a plan. Tonight, before the party starts, I will make sure to visit Seras and talk to her a little bit. Then I'll slyly ask her of the details of what she did yesterday. While she talks, I'll be recording the conversation through my tape recorder. After, I'll go ahead and play it to the captain, he'll take care of Candy, and all will be good. "

John gave him an impressed. "Damn. That's the best idea you ever came up with."

"Thanks. Brans AND Brains." Cyrus proudly replied as he began to kiss the biceps of his good arm.

Then both men began to leave, as they were confident that nothing could go wrong in Cyrus's plan.

**Location: Hellsing- Sera's Room**

**Date: Present: Thursday June 25th (The Day)**

**Time: 6:45 pm **

Seras began to look at herself in the mirror as she began to put the finishing touches on her hair.

"There, done!" Seras said as she looked in the mirror. "I never thought I'd say this but being girly is quite fun but it is time consuming."

She then began to fix herself again and adding a bit of perfume in her neck and palms. She then turned to her full-length mirror and for a second she couldn't recognize herself.

_'Is that really me?'_

It was easy to say Seras was indeed surprised at the sight she was looking. She was simply a breathless sight to behold.

She was wearing a stunning, short black lace long sleeved dress that complimented her curves. She was wearing some matching black-laced ballet shoes that came with black ribbons that were tired in the ankles.

Apart from the dress, it was her face that outshined her dress. With black eyeliner she decided to go for a cat eye look and added some shimmering gray eye shadow to create a Smokey eye look. Then she painted her lips into a slightly blush pink lip-gloss. It was slightly darker then her usual bubble gum pink lips but she thought it somehow complimented her make up fine. As for foundation she didn't need any. One of the perks of being a vampire is that, they all had flawless skin.

Finally her hair was what was really the challenge. Her spikes keep getting in the way of every hairstyle she attempted. Luckily Seras thought ahead and bought a hair straightener. She straightened her spikes a little so that they would be able to be easier to manage when she attempted her hairstyle. After about an hour, Seras hair went from adorable spikey, to an up do, that had several spikes coming out the bun. As for her bangs, she combed out all the messy spikes and finally made them neat and straight.

_'I look…like a woman instead of a girl. _' Seras thought to herself smiling a little.

_'I wonder what Pip will think of me? I do hope he at least makes a comment. '_

She then began to go look at Pip's huge present. The box was wrapped in baby pink paper, and tired with a magenta colored ribbon. She walked towards it and then began to carry it.

"I wonder if The Geese men are still setting up. I heard the party started at around eight. I guess I'll drop the present off before the party starts. "

Seras then began heading towards the door and walked in the long silent hallway. She grew nervous with every step she took because she was debating whether or not if tonight she should reveal her feelings to the captain.

Lately, her feelings for Pip bean to grow deeper with each passing day and she felt if she told him how she felt, she would feel a little better about everything. Yet, knowing she was going to tell Pip she loved him didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach.

As she made her way past the kitchen and outside the garden she was then noticed someone dressed in a casually waiting by the doorway. "Huh? Cyrus? Is that you? You look nice! What are you-Cyrus? Hello?"

Without hearing a response, Seras then began to whisper as she looked at Cyrus closely. "Hello? Are you heart? Cy-"

"AHHH!" Cyrus shrieked as he stumbled hard on the floor. He began to scratch his head. "Eh. Sorry. I guess I fell asleep. May I have a hand?"

He then looked up and was flabbergasted at the sight before him. Seras kneeled and helped him up. He continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"Looks like you had quite a fall there huh Cy? " Seras said giggling. "You gotta –Eh? Umm Cyrus? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Cyrus shook his head and then blushed. "Seras…I-I-I. You look…WOW!"

Seras turned scarlet and looked down while smiling. "Oh well. Haha I just wanted to you know. Get dressed up a little. It isn't everyday I get invited to parties. Thank you. "

Cyrus gawked at her for a few seconds then shook his head. He had to stay focus at his plan.

"I was wondering if you could spare a few moments of your time?" Cyrus asked, scolding at himself for sounding so demanding.

"Sure!"

"Great." He responded. "Let's go sit by the garden."

He then gestured for her to walk ahead. "Ladies first."

Seras laughed. "I think you are taking this too far but okay."

As she began walking ahead, Cyrus immediately turned on his tape recorder and then shoved it in his hoodie pocket. They both sat in the a little bench that faced the Hellsing Barracks.

"So what's this about?" Seras innocently asked which made Cyrus more nervous.

"You see…" He gulped. "I heard that you went off yesterday with your master on a mission. "

Seras nodded and grinned. "Yes. I did. But we didn't go on a mission. I just made that up. "

Cyrus eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He truly thought Seras was innocent. Out of all the Wild Geese he was the one who stuck up for Seras and even convinced John she was possibly innocent. He looked away from Seras trying to not get angry.

"Yeah. Haha I made that up because well…You know I think I can tell you since the party will be starting soon." Seras continued. "Yesterday my master and I –"

"-Went on a date…" Cyrus finished for her, as he stood up.

Seras looked at him with confusion. "Excuse me? A date? What the heck why would I go on a date with my master? "

Cyrus then looked over at Seras with a glint of hope in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What I was going to say before you answered, was yesterday my master and I went to the other side of town yesterday. He accompanied me because I was planning on buying Captain Bernadotte's gift." Seras replied as she stood up.

Cyrus at this point he was so filled with happiness jumped up while raising his hands in victory. "I knew it!"

Seras raised her eyebrows. "Knew what? What's going on? Why did you think I was on a date with my master? "

He then stopped cheering and froze. "Oh, that. Well I saw you from far away yesterday when I was walking by. I saw you and Alucard dressed nicely and went off together yesterday. I just assumed it was a date."

Rather then expecting Seras boiling into anger, she began to go into hysterics. "I can't believe you thought I was on a date with Master Alucard! OH I can't breathe! This is too funny!"

After catching her breathe, Seras continued. "I don't like my master in that kind of way. Ewww. I mean I love him but like a strict father kind of way."

Cyrus then laughed along in joy. "Sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"But. I guess I can tell you this." Seras started as she glanced at the setting at the night sky. "I do care for someone as more than just a friend. "

Seras began to rub her arm and blushed pink. "Tonight I've decided to tell your captain that I have feelings for him."

Cyrus jaw dropped and held in the tears that wanted to come out. "So you love Bernadotte huh?"

Seras covered her face and nodded as she began to burst into giggles. "I do. I really do."

She then shot her head back at him. "Oh! But Cyrus, you have to promise me you won't say anything about this! I want to tell him on my own and when we are alone."

He nodded in excitement. "Of course! No problem Seras! My lips are sealed."

"Thank you! Hey can we go to the barracks? I want to leave my present…" But before Seras could finish, she realized she was no longer carrying her captain's present.

"Oh no! I am such a bonehead. I think I left my present near the kitchen door way before I helped you up when you fell! " Seras panicked as she began to look towards the kitchen direction. "Cyrus! Go on ahead without me, I gotta get my present. I'll be there in a few minutes!"

Cyrus sighed in relief since in that amount of time, he was gonna tell John everything and make his captain hear the tape. "Alright! See you are there!"

She nodded and then the two of them left.

**Location: Hellsing- Barracks **

**Date: Present: Thursday June 25th (The Day)**

**Time: 7:10 pm **

Pip smiled widely at the how early his men finished "decorating" his party. Sure there were the obligatory colorful balloons, embarrassing paper party hats and of course confetti all around. But there what made the captain grin the way he did was the amount of booze and presents that were located on the front of the room.

"Men. I don't remember being happier in my life. This shall be the best party ever." Pip stated as his men cheered.

All the Wild Geese members were all not in uniforms. Instead they were wearing their normal human clothes pertaining to their certain style. Pip however was wearing a dashing black suit with a white colored shirt and a brand new matching chow boy hat that also had the left flap folded up which Pip bought for himself earlier that day.

SLAM

Cyrus kicked open the door as he began gasp for air. John immediately ran to his side and asked. "Well?"

He smiled which John took as a very good sign. "You mean-?"

"Yeah. It wasn't one at all. I got it all on here." As Cyrus collapsed to his knees while John grabbed the tape player from his jacket pocket.

"The hell are you guys talking about?" Gus asked while the rest of the Wild Geese stared at Cyrus with another odd expression.

Pip laughed. "Alright. What's going on? Is this part of the Bernadotte Birthday Surprise?"

"You can say that." Cyrus said now regaining his breath. "John, it's already re-winded. Turn the volume up and play it."

But before Pip asked, John pushed him into a nearby chair and began playing the tape. Pip began was confused but then heard the familiar gentle sigh and his stomach churned. It was Seras's voice.

**Seras: So what's this about? **

**Cyrus: You see…I heard that you went off yesterday with your master on a mission. **

"What the-I don't need to listen to this." Pip angrily got up from his chair but was only pushed down by John again with more force.

"Yes. You do. Now shut the hell up." John snapped which surprised Pip since he hardly ever disrespected him and his orders.

**Seras: Yes. I did. But we didn't go on a mission. I just made that up. Yeah. Haha I made that up because well…You know I think I can tell you since the party will be starting soon. Yesterday my master and I – **

**Cyrus: -Went on a date…" **

Pip once again tried to get up but failed as now Cyrus, grabbed Bernadotte from the mouth and held his hands down.

John and Cyrus yelled. "Listen!"

**Seras: Excuse me? A date? What the heck why would I go on a date with my master? **

**Cyrus: What do you mean? **

**Seras: What I was going to say before you answered, was yesterday my master and I went to the other side of town yesterday. He accompanied me because I was planning on buying Captain Bernadotte's gift. **

The expression on Pip's face now changed from pissed off to wide eyed one. Even the rest of the Wild Geese men sighed in relief and now had guilty expressions their faces.

Pip whispered. "Gift? She went shopping to buy me a gift?"

"Shhh There's more!" Cyrus nodded as he and John both let go of their captain. Pip then grabbed the recorder and continued listening.

**Cyrus: I knew it!**

**Seras: Knew what? What's going on? Why did you think I was on a date with my master? **

**Cyrus: Oh, that. Well I saw you from far away yesterday when I was walking by. I saw you and Alucard dressed nicely and went off together yesterday. I just assumed it was a date. **

"More like my Captain and his idiot Geese men suspected she was on a date while I was the only one who believed in her innocence." Cyrus smugly pointed out.

"SHHHHH." Pip responded.

**Seras: I can't believe you thought I was on a date with Master Alucard! OH I can't breathe! This is too funny! I don't like my master in that kind of way. Ewww. I mean I love him but like a strict father kind of way."**

**Cyrus: Sorry. I guess I got carried away…**

Pip stopped the tape and began shaking his head. "I am an-an-"

"Idiot" The Wild Geese responded now smiling.

"No. I'm worse then an idiot. I'm an asshole." Pip said as he began to smile. " But I never felt so relieved in my damn life. "

John nodded. "See? She only lied to you because she wanted to surprise you with a gift. That was it."

Doc scratched his head and added. "Come to think of it, it makes a lot more sense then the whole date thing. "

Pip began grinning like an idiot. "Ah shit. I really jumped into a hell of a conclusion huh? "

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "No shit Captain. Well anyway, now that you know, she's coming in a few minutes so go work on that Bernadotte charm. "

The rest of the Wild Geese began to holler with laughter. As Pip joined them laughing, the tape recorder fell onto the floor, as he began to pick it up, his finger touched the **"Play" **button by mistake.

**Cyrus: I got carried away.**

**Seras: But. I guess I can tell you this. I do care for someone as more than just a friend. **

Everyone in the room grew quiet and began to stare at the tape. Cyrus then realized he recorded the whole conversation he and Seras both had about Pip. Cyrus ran and attempted to grab the type, but Pip dodged him away from him.

Pip simply stared at the tape. "What the hell?"

**Seras: Tonight I've decided to tell your captain that I have feelings for him.**

**Cyrus: So you love Bernadotte huh?" **

**Seras: haha I do. I really do. **

Pip dropped the tape and began to feel his soul coming out of his body. His whole face was glowing red and those last words repeated in his head. The whole Wild Geese Men's jaws dropped and stood there dumbfounded at this new piece of information while Cyrus began to hit and cuss at himself for breaking his promise to Seras.

"She…Seras?...She…loves…me?" Pip stuttered looking like if he was going to explode.

**Seras: "Oh! But Cyrus, you have to promise me you won't say anything about this! I want to tell him on my own and when we are alone." **

**Cyrus: Of course! No problem Seras! My lips are sealed. **

"Like hell they were!" Cyrus groaned in horror as the men began to snicker.

**Seras: Thank you! Hey can we go to the barracks? I want to leave my present... **

"My mignonette…" Pip mumbled as he stopped the tape.

Pip began to stumble backwards and leaned against the wall. Mixtures of emotions went through his mind. He regretted for thinking of Seras as a liar and for doubting their friendship. He felt guilty for getting angry at her and jumping into conclusions without gathering up the courage himself to confront her about his feelings. Although, right now the pure joy that was ruining through his entire body and soul was overpowering his guilty feelings.

Mike then began to elbow Pip. "Men. I think we lost him. He seems to riding on cloud nine."

"She's coming." Cyrus added. "She went to go get your gift and will be here in a couple of minutes."

Pip closed his eyes as he blushed again. He held covered his face with one hand slightly panicking a little. "Fuck. I am nervous as hell. Wh-What the hell do I say? The hell am I going to do? Why the hell do I feel thirteen again? How humiliating that I am acting this way in front of you snickering bastards. "

John chuckled. "Ah Captain. It's your birthday. You can act however the hell you want. Plus we value our lives way more than risking it to make fun of ya. I think you know all the questions to that Captain. You know what you gotta do."

Pip glanced over at his men and they all nodded.

He then smirked, as he knew that this was not the time to act like a wuss. He was going to be a real man and tell Seras how he really felt about her. He also wanted to apologize for doubting her and that he only did because he wanted to tell her that the thought with her with another man, makes his blood boil and also brought a lot of emotional pain.

As he headed towards Seras, the door swung open, he was met with a familiar set of gray eyes, red lips, and a seductive smile that could knock a man out.

"Pip Darling!" Candy squealed as she jumped toward him knocking him down on the ground.

Then it hit him. Pip forgot all about Candy's expected appearance when Cyrus came through the door with his recorder. Throughout the whole day, however he's been eagerly awaiting her visit. He was planning to have a lot of fun with her and do a lot more then they did that night two weeks ago. His intention was he wanted to get Seras out of his mind, even if it meant sleeping with this woman. But now as he knew the truth behind everything, he had to figure out a way for Candy to get out of here gently. He may have been a womanizer but at least he let woman do gently.

"Candy. Hey…err..How are you? " Pip muttered as he tried to get off the floor but was defeated since Candy began to hug him more. She was wearing a beige coat that was open. Under it, she was wearing a flashy red bar, super short shorts (that were basically denim underwear), and knee high black boots. Her hair long dark chocolate hair was covered huge thick curls. She had an brown eye shadow and wore a blood colored lipstick.

"Oh to be honest, love. I am afraid I have been feeling rather lonely." Candy whispered as she began to draw invisible circles in his chest. "I don't normally day this but you were my best costumer I had in a long time. Bloody Hell, I think you were my best costumer EVER!"

At this point the Wild Geese men turned on by her for a moment and then panicked. They had to get the girl out before Seras would arrive. As they began to speak, John was the first to speak.

"Er, Candy and Bernadotte! Why don't you two freshen up? " John suggested nervously.

"Sounds like a plan!" Bernadotte agreed as he laughed along with him.

Candy nodded. "Excellent idea! I must freshen up since I'm sure my make up must be a tad smudged. "

Mike eagerly responded. "I think you look great!"

All the men in the room shot him a dirty look for a moment while Candy laughed.

"Oh that's so sweet! I'm glad your friends are here! They are so kind and very fun! Where can I go freshen up? She asked as she finally got off Pip.

"Go straight into the halls and on your third door on the right there are the restrooms." Pip said trying to remain calm.

Candy blew a kiss at him. " Thank you! I'll be back in a few moments okay!"

All the men waved and smiled at her until she left the room. They immediately began to huddle together to think of a plan on how to get her out of here.

**Location: Hellsing- Kitchen**

**Date: Present: Thursday June 25th (The Day)**

**Time: 7:10 pm (Meanwhile)**

Seras was near outside the door that led to the Hellsing kitchen and to her horror her present wasn't where she left it.

"Uh oh. This is bad. Very bad." She said as she looked around the bushes and the area around her. "Calm down. Don't panic. I'm sure it's- "

Before she could answer, she noticed the kitchen lights were on. Her instincts now told her to go inside which she did. There in the middle of the kitchen island was her huge pink present.

"Oh thank goodness." Seras whispered as a wave of relief swept through her.

Before she turned, she heard food steps heading towards her. "Miss Victoria? "

She slowly turned and gave Walter a huge friendly beam. "Hello Walter! Were you the one that put the gift here? "

Her question didn't get through to Walter since he was in a state of amazement and bewilderment. Walter did not act like most men when it came to women since he was not one to openly gape at attractive women. But right now, he could not help himself but absorb Seras appearance. She no longer looked like a sweet pretty young girl but rather she looked like a charming lady. Now more then ever, Walter craved to be twenty-one again.

"Walter?" Seras asked with concern. "Is everything alright? "

Walter snapped back to reality. He blushed immediately while scolding at himself for looking at her in such a manner. " No. I'm so sorry Miss Victoria. I hardly recognized you there for a moment. Forgive me for staring. "

Seras blinked. "Oh? It's alright Walter! I do kind of look a little different. Do I look a little too different? Maybe I should just change and-"

Suddenly Seras felt a pair of finger lifting her head up. Walter was gazing her with such tenderness. "Seras, you are a sight to behold. You look incredibly lovely."

"Gah! Walter! Stop it! I don't deserve such words! Really! I think sometimes you compliment me to tease me!" She exclaimed while waving her hands as she felt the blood rushing into her cheeks.

_'I have to give him the present I got him later. Walter's such a kind man.'_

Walter chuckled and gave her a sad look. "Perhaps. Or maybe I just really think you truly look beautiful now and every other day. You should not get embarrassed at the fact you are so attractive."

Seras now laughed. "That's very sweet but I just don't see myself as that. But thank you for your gentleness towards me. "

He could only sigh.

_'She's is too naïve.'_

There was not point of reasoning with Seras since he knew she would keep denying all his compliments. "Very well."

Seras was heading towards the door and until she remembered.

"Say Walter, Thank you so much for leaving my present for Captain Bernadotte inside the kitchen. You are truly my life savoir! Aren't you coming?"

Walter chuckled. "You're welcome. I'm afraid not. I already dropped off the cake about two hours ago. Although Captain Bernadotte insisted, I'm afraid I have some paper work to do here while Sir Integra and Alucard are away. Also, I am a boring old geezer who doesn't want to end up babysitting a bunch of young mercenaries. Have fun at the party Seras."

"Aw, that's too bad…" Seras waved and then smiled. "Well, I'll be heading off then! Oh and for the record Walter, I don't think you're a boring old geezer!"

After Seras left, Walter sighed sadly. "That Bernadotte Man is a really lucky fellow."

Seras was now practically prancing from excitement as she headed toward the barracks.

**Location: Hellsing- Barracks**

**Date: Present: Thursday June 25th (The Day)**

**Time: 7:20 pm (10 minutes later)**

"Damn it! What do we tell her?" Pip asked desperately at his men who were now thinking of ideas but had no success.

Cyrus then whispered. "I say we lock her in there for the entire night."

John elbowed Cyrus's good arm. "You stupid or something? That will never work. Even if we did, she would start screaming and banging the door for help."

"Not unless we tie her up to chair and cover her mouth in duck tape?" Cyrus grinned as he took out rope and duck tape.

The men all looked at him and praised Cyrus's plan but was only met with fast punches by their captain. "Idiots! She will call the police if we did that! Plus that's super wrong you creepy assholes. "

They all sulked again while Gus added. "Well what the hell are we supposed to do? "

"Do about what?" Candy said popping out in the middle of the guys circle which scared them.

"Errr…The traditional three cheers. You know. Hip, Hip, Horray! Since you know we are all "drunk" and we have to give him the customary corny humiliating fifteen seconds of shame and glory! " Cyrus nervously replied as he threw the duck tape and rope away.

"Yeah! Three cheers for Pip!" The men began to say.

**"Hip Hip-HORRAY!" **They boomed.

"Get ready Captain." Candy said pulling Pip towards her.

**"HIP-HIP. HORRAY!" **

"For what?" Pip asked trying to push away from her firm grasp.

**"HIP-HIP. HORRAY!" **

Candy smirked. "This."

As the men began hollering and howling in excitement, Candy pulled him for a full wet kiss. Pip eyes widened and closed his eyes not wanting to let Candy see him panic.

_'Damn it. The hell. This isn't happening. This can't be fuckin happening. I gotta go and-' _

_SLAM_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIP! Sorry I was late. I left your…"

At that very moment, Seras's warm smile was replaced with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth. The Geese Mens's "drunken" cheers died down as they turned to see Seras by the door.

Pip immediately took notice of his men's silent voices and turned to see Seras and her expressionless face. He saw her in her dressed up. Her appearance made his heart skip a beat and made him feel dazed. She was gorgeous but that wasn't what struck him. It was the fact he knew she dressed up for him.

Candy stopped immediately to turn toward the girl her eyes slight narrowing since she didn't like all the attention being pulled away from her.

Seras lip slightly quivered and slowly blinked at the unidentified woman, who was all over Pip.

_'Pip…Woman…Who is she? I have never seen her. They were-were…kissing. On the lips'_

Seras eyes widened and stood outside the door asking herself if the scene she saw just now was real. Deep down she knew and attempted not to cry.

**Note: FINALLY! LOL LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! (around 8,540 words XD) **

**Uh oh! Cliffhanger. Sorta since you read the first intro you got a brief summary of what happened next. So the next chapter will lead up to the present and from there we shall the story unfold! **

**Tehehe Sorry for the more Walter liking Seras moment again. Let's just say Walter will appear again in the next chapter. (Don't worry, he won't kiss her XD)**

**Oh Pip. Poor Seras. **

**OH Note: As for making his mother swedish, apparently I read in hellsing wiki Pip comes is from a swedish descent. So I wanted to add that in there.**


	6. Chapter 5: Part 1: Her Tears

_**Opening note: Thank you for all the reviews and the subscribers for this story! I'm glad you liked it so far. :D **_

Chapter 5: Her Tears -Part 1

**Location: Hellsing- Barracks**

**Date: Present: Thursday June 25th (Present)**

**Time: 7:20 pm **

The Wild Geese remained silent and shivered as they felt awkwardness in the atmosphere.

All of the men watched their captain with nothing but look of pure disbelief at the scene before him. Meanwhile, Candy kept giving Seras a semi dirty and snorted at the fact that someone better looking and dressed then herself.

John gave a look toward Cyrus while thinking. _'Ah shit.' _

_'Not good'_ Cyrus thought.

The men to eye her carefully like a ticking time bomb, waiting for their sweet little Mignonette to explode into maximum rage mode. Surprisingly though, after a moment of silence, Seras did not scream in fury at the scene before her.

Instead, she walked emotionlessly toward the table to put her huge pink present for the captain down in the middle with all the other presents.

_'Leave…I gotta leave. Fast…but in a calm manner. I don't wish to make a scene. ' _

Seras was headed towards the door with her head duck down, her bangs covering her eyes. All she wanted to do was to leave quickly to not look at her captain...

no.

That man who was kissing another woman.

For once, Seras wished more then anything else in the world to use her vampire powers to vanish swiftly before they could blink. But of course, there was that woman in the room and Seras knew she had to be cautious around humans.

As everyone watched Seras leave, Candy exclaimed, "Who's the kid and is she allowed to stay past her bedtime? "

Seras stopped before the door and froze for a moment. The Geese Men, especially Pip Bernadotte, were terrified and began sweating as they pictured Seras would snap into maximum VAMPIRE rage mode and literally tear that woman apart for calling her a kid. Then they were worried about who was gonna bury her body after Seras was through with her.

But to their surprise, they saw Seras plastering on a huge smile. Pip noted it wasn't her usual warm one, but those forced smiles he saw a few times at his stay in Hellsing anytime she something was troubling her and didn't want anyone to worry about her.

"Hello there. My name is Seras Victoria. What might your name be, Miss? "Seras softly answered.

Candy raised her eyebrows, not expecting a kind reaction. She then muttered while blinking. "Hi. I'm Candace. Candy for short."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Candy. As for your earlier question, I was only here to…"

Seras stopped herself for a moment and then nervously added. "-to…drop of a gift for Mr. Bernadotte."

The men began to watch anxiously as they began to look back from Seras to Candy.

"A present?" Candy scoffed as she closed her eyes. "How does a kid like you know Pip?"

Seras detected the hint of rudeness in her sentence but remained calm.

"Clearly you are a great judge of character. You're right. I am only nineteen years old. I _am_ just a kid. But you don't look one. Tell me, how_ old_ are you? "

Candy's eye twitched at the blonde girls comeback. "Don't change the subject. You didn't answer my question."

"I was not aware you were his girlfriend. I am sorry. I did not think that Mr. Bernadotte had a girlfriend to begin with." Seras responded bleakly.

Candy sneered. "Well. I wouldn't call us a couple exactly. We haven't seen each other since two and a half weeks ago. Not since that one night when he first came here."

Seras eyes widened slightly and understood now what she meant. She now felt her heart shatter into a billion pieces and her dry throat felt suddenly it had a huge lump in it. However, she refused to give everyone in the room (especially Pip and the woman) the satisfaction of showing them her tears. She stood her ground and effortlessly made her face completely serious.

"I see. Then I apologize for insulting you. I came here because I wanted to give this present to Mr. Bernadotte as a thank you present." Seras replied by closing her eyes as she sighed.

Then Candy's expression changed into a blank one. "Thank you present? For what?"

Seras glanced at her captain who was now waiting to hear the answer himself. She narrowed her eyes slightly before shutting them again.

"Mr. Bernadotte here saved my life."

Candy jaw dropped. "He what?"

"Oh yes." Seras nodded as she continued. "About three days ago, there were a couple of guys trying to hurt me and my mas-...my father. We escape fast or else they were going to find us and hurt us. "

Candy eyes raised. "Escaped what?"

"We were being attacked. " Seras replied. "I don't know why, but we were being ambushed for no reason. Anyway, as we were running, Mr. Bernadotte came to me and my mas-father, and helped us escaped. He even got a helicopter to fly us away."

"A helicopter? How the hell did he managed-" Candy exclaimed but was interrupted by Seras again.

The men were flabbergasted at the fact Seras revealed her mission to the ordinary woman. Of course, she took out some major parts and added in a few white lies here and there but it still didn't wipe that shock look on Pip's face.

_'The hell? Why did the Mignonette say that aloud? Is she trying to tell me something about the mission back in Brazil? She also keeps calling me Mr. Bernadotte...She's never called me that. Not only that, but the way she is saying and the look on her face. Her blue eyes...they somehow seem so-'_

"He called the police and a special squad forces to come. He's been very brave and strong the whole time I knew him. So like I said before. I just wanted to express my gratitude to Mr. Bernadotte. Nothing more. I'll be going now. " Seras said now turning towards the door. She was in between the entrance, holding the door ready to shut the door behind her.

Then without turning back to face the others, she whispered faintly. "Oh yeah...Happy Birthday...Mr. Bernadotte."

Seras didn't know why she even said that to Pip. She wanted nothing more then to get away from Pip yet she found herself saying "Happy Birthday" to the man who basically shattered her heart. It didn't make sense to her. Perhaps she did it to spare herself for being consumed from anger and just wanted to end the night in "good" terms.

She took two steps and then closed the door behind her. The room was once again filled with an awkward silence. The Wild Geese Men felt so much guilt and regret towards Seras right now, they no longer felt in the mood to get drunk and party at all. All they wanted to do was run after her. Yet, they couldn't since the one who had to run to her first was Pip. He was the one who had to make it right.

Even, Candy stood there looking towards the door no longer feeling bitter envy. She didn't know why but she actually felt pity for the girl for some reason.

_'She's left? That's it. Hell, I don't understand. That look...the way she looked at him. She just gave up like that? I don't get it.' _

The girl last words made Candy feel pity for the girl since she now knew that the girl obviously had feelings for the captain. Who wouldn't after such a heroic act? Candy knew she would fall for any guy who would risk his life to save hers.

Pip simply stared at the door for about three seconds before snapping out of his thoughts.

_'The hell I'm still standing here…I gotta go get her. '_

Not caring about everyone else was in the room, Pip dashed after Seras hoping it wasn't too late.

**Location: Hellsing- Field**

**Date: Present: Thursday June 25th **

**Time: 7:25 pm **

Seras was walking rapidly across the slightly damp field, trying so hard not to cry. Thoughts been gushing around her head to the point were she had to struggle to focus walking in a straight line. Her legs and arms kept losing energy now and then while her chest felt like it got the wind blown out of her by a ton of weights.

_'Why…Why did this happen? I don't get it. All those jokes, smiles, laughs. Were they all lies? Was he merely toying with my emotions? I thought he really liked me…I really did. I'm such a fool. A complete fool. The way they all looked at me. Especially, the woman and Pip..._

"WAIT!"

A silent and slow tear began stream down Seras left eye. She stood still for a moment to feel the tear dropping down toward her chin. She then continued to walk until she heard his voice again.

"SERAS!"

She cringed as she heard the harsh footsteps coming closer and closer.

"SERAS! WAIT. LISTEN TO ME. PLEASE."

Pip began panting as he struggled to remain clam.

Seras who still had her back to him, ask firmly. "What is it? "

His eyes noticed the stiff stance Seras had and her refusal to look at him.

"WELL?" She severely asked. "What do you want?"

Pip winced as he began walking towards her. "Seras…we need to talk."

He pressed a hand on her shoulder but her shoulder flinched away at his touch.

"Don't touch me." She snarled as she faced away from Bernadotte, her bangs began covering her eyes. "Go away."

Pip now resorted to grabbing both her shoulders in order for her to face him. Normally, Seras would have just threatened to flick her finger at him, but even as something simple as that was too painful for her.

"No! Listen." Pip began. "Back there. It's not what you think. I mean I know what it looked like, but it wasn't like that. SHE kissed me and you came in. I swear! It wasn't anything like that. You know I would never-"

_SMACK_

Seras's hand began shaking after she left a huge red mark on Pip's face. Her eyes angrily pierced through his vulnerable green eye. Both of Pip's hands released her shoulders. He touched the swollen cheek and was in disbelief the Mignonette just slapped him. He glanced at her and noticed a tear streak on her face.

"Don't ever touch me again." She threatened. "Save your excuses Bernadotte. I don't want to hear it. I know what I saw. Her lips were on YOUR mouth. You expect me to believe that a gorgeous woman like her "FORCED" you to kiss her? Please. I may be naïve but I'm not an idiot."

Pip peered at her eyes, which were now a bit watery and gently replied. "It's the truth damn it. I didn't kiss her. SHE kissed me. Ask the guys. It's the truth. I know I may joke around all the time but I'm completely serious about this. "

Seras was silent for a moment considering the possibility asking The Wild Geese about what really happened. Of course, they were his men and he could have ordered them to lie to her too. Or maybe they would lie to her out of pity. Suddenly a new thought came into her head.

"Alright. But tell me this. Who invited her? Huh? I don't recall someone else coming to your party. Not like it's my business or anyway, but it would have been nice to know you hired a hook- a woman like that to attend your party. " She replied.

He blinked at the sudden question and looked away from Seras not answering.

"I knew it. You did. You hired her huh?" Seras muttered, as Pip lowered his face.

"Yes. I did." He uttered in shame. "I called her. I admit it."

There was no point of talking to him any further since she got the answer she expected. Seras shook her head as she shoved past Pip. He chased after her while until he grabbed her hand.

"Please Seras...Just listen to me. " Pip begged. "I just want you to know the whole truth about everything."

Immediately Seras twisted her hand away from Pip's and mocked.

"What's there to listen too? How you were planning to have a GREAT time with, what's her face, Candy? How you met her two and half weeks ago and how you two had been "involved" the first night you came to London? Was that what you wanted me to listen too? Huh? Because quite frankly, I don't care to hear any of it. "

"No. I just wanted to tell you-" Pip began but was now met with Seras's finger on his lips.

"Just stop, Bernadotte. " Seras interrupted her voice rising.

"Look, you're a big boy, you can do whatever you want. So you have no reason to explain to me. It's not like I care who you're involved with or anything. "

It was now Pip's to lose his temper.

Clearly Seras didn't want to hear what he had to say which angered him because she wasn't giving him a chance to explain himself. Sure it was a "little" hypercritical of him to think this way (considering what has happened in the past few days events). Still it hurt to see Seras refusing to speak let alone look at him and resorting to violence to keep him away from getting to close to her.

"Oh yeah?" He starkly replied. "Then why are you so upset huh? If you don't care then why are you refusing to look at me in the eye? How come you claim you don't care and yet earlier you smacked me when I was trying to explain the truth behind the kiss. How come I saw that tear streak in your watery eyes after you smacked me? Huh? Tell me Seras!"

"Don't even try and turn this around on me. " Seras started, her face flushing with anger and embarrassment. "But to answer your question, I'm only angry because I can't believe I almost went to a disgusting dirty party and would have witnessed something far worse than that kiss. Come to think of it, I'm pretty damn grateful it was only a kiss I witnessed."

Pip gave a bitter laugh. "That's bull Seras and you know it."

Swiftly, she peered at Pip's face. "Excuse me? Who the hell are you to tell me I'm a liar? "

"Who am I?" Pip repeated as he began to close the distance between the two of them. "Who am I? I am your Captain. I am your friend. I am the man you claim to have feelings for. "

Seras eyes widened and then gave a high-pitched laugh. "Yeah, right. Don't be so full of yourself Pip. Not every girl you encounter falls in love with you. What ever makes you think that I would ever-"

"No. That's the thing. I know how you really feel about me." Pip cut in as he lowered his gaze at a now tense Seras who was slightly shaking.

"That's right Mignonette. I know how you really feel about me. I admit I didn't know the entire time but I found out today."

He began smiling as now pulled Seras into a tight hug. He began stroking the top of her blonde hair as he muttered. "All this time…You had those feelings for me."

The embrace made Sera's body go limp for a few seconds. She no longer felt angry but truly tranquil. Was it because he knew her feelings for him? Maybe it was because he was being incredibly kind at this moment. Or maybe…

_**Pip: "I admit I didn't know the entire time but I found out today." **_

Seras face paled as his last words repeated in her head. She no longer felt relaxed but now felt her a sense of dread.

_'Everyone…then. The Wild Geese….Pip…They all knew…They knew my feelings.' _

Then it slapped her in the face as she flashbacked about the horrible encounter that happened a few minutes ago.

That's why they gave her all those looks. Cyrus must have told his Captain and everyone else in the room about her feelings about Pip. They all knew. Everyone, so all this time.

"Who told you?"

Seras then slowly pulled away from Pip's arms and narrowed her eyes. "Who told you? How did you know about my feelings toward you?"

Pip eyes blinked for a moment and he sighed. "Well…"

"Cyrus told you didn't he? Not only that but he told your men too huh? Seras said as she stepped back three steps away from her captain.

"It wasn't exactly Cyrus who told us…" Pip said as he scratched the back of his neck. "He sorta recorded the whole conversation he had with you."

Seras simply stared at him and scowled. " He what? What do you mean by record?"

"As in tape record, Seras." Pip groaned in horror.

"Record?" Seras repeated now shaking her head. "Bernadotte…Why would Cyrus record my conversation? I don't believe it. I don't think even he would stoop so low to record a private conversation with me."

Pip closed his eyes. "It's the truth. To prove it, I'll tell you. You guys were near the garden and sat a bench. He asked you if were on a date with Alucard yesterday and you laughed and said no. You said you went to by a gift for me yesterday and Alucard joined you. Then you confessed your love to me and-"

"No...no…no." She whispered as she held her head looking down on the floor.

Humiliation. Utter and pure humiliation was the only thing she felt right now. All the men and Pip not only found out her feelings but to make matters worse, they actually heard her confession with their very ears. They all heard the way she talked about the captain. They must have laughed their asses off when they found out.

"But why? Seras asked as she began to shake in fury to the point it frightened Pip as he noticed her baby blue eyes suddenly turning red.

"Why the HELL would he record that conversation? Did I do something to Cyrus? Did you send him to do that? What in the hell is going on? What in the hell could I have possibly done to deserve to be violated and humiliated in such a way. It must have been pretty funny to you all to hear that huh?" Seras whispered as she no longer held in the tears that were coming out not listening to Pip's sentence.

"I bet you and your men roared with laughter as you heard my pathetic voice-"

Pip ran toward her and he quickly held her hand and began rubbing it gently. He never in such a state of despair and it broke his heart to see her this way. Normally, Seras was a tough and preppy girl who ever hardly expressed negativity. But right now, all Pip wanted her to do was to stop crying and be her old happy self.

"No! We didn't laugh You did nothing wrong. It was me. It's all my fault. It's all because I was so depressed and-"The tape recorder fell by accident and pressed play." Pip started as he breathed in knowing the explanation was about to get worse.

"Cyrus only recorded you because of me. I thought you had feelings for your master and went on a date with him yesterday. Then later at night, I still hadn't seen you or Alucard come into the Hellsing Mansion. I admit I thought you guys did more then just "date." After I got these ideas into my head. I did everything I did because I was an idiot since I got moody as hell. That's when I called Candy because the thought of you and Alucard together just bothered the hell out of me! "

Ignoring the last comment, Seras cried out her voice cracking. "So…You thought I was on a "date" with my master and did things with him after? You assumed and made up your mind that I had feelings for him. Why did you not just ask me then and there if it so called bothered you? No. You know what, why the hell it would bother you? Is it because you didn't go on a so-called "date" with me? I understand. You were bothered at the fact that you hadn't claimed me in time? That I wasn't girl number whatever in your list. Was that it?"

At this point, Seras began weeping not caring anymore the man whom she loved and caused her so much grief was watching her with what it looked like pity and guilt. There was no point putting on a brave face anymore because she knew she had lost what was left of her pride and dignity the moment the tape recorder revealed everything to the Wild Geese.

She never felt this way in her entire life. A flashback of horrible memories swirled through her head. Her parent's death, being in an abusive orphanage, the deaths of her police partners and allies all began to flash before her eyes. Now this whole night and fight was added to the rest of the terrible memories.

"Seras…" Pip softly begged as he cupped his hand into the right side of her face.

She shook her head and gave a small smiled. "Just forget it. You didn't trust me. You didn't have the guts to ask me directly what was going on and instead you decided to hire a woman to comfort you. You and even the rest of your men even, relied on a tape recorder for the truth. I thought we were all comrades and trusted each other as very good friends. But I guess, I was just a fool to think such a way. As always, I was destined for a life of pure solitude and pain. Goodbye…Mr. Bernadotte. "

"Goodbye?..." Pip repeated, his face in panic. The tone of how she said those last three words made the back of his throat dry.

"W-w-wh-what do you mean by that?"

Seras gently grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Goodbye as in… The only time I will see you is when my master and Sir Integra wishes me to accompany you all in battle. Other than that, I no longer wish to see you or even you're men again. As of this day, I will be truly be nothing but a monster of war to The Wild Geese. Farewell, Captain Bernadotte. "

Before Pip even speak, Seras then used her little ounce of vampire strength to glide away from him and towards the other side of the Hellsing Mansion.

**Location: Hellsing-Mansion-Walter's Room/Hallway**

**Date: Present: Thursday June 25th **

**Time: 7:56pm **

Walter began to sip some of his jasmine tea as he reviewing some of the paper work Integra left for him to do. That's the funny thing about Hellsing, normally when there are no missions; there was always piles of paperwork that needed to be done.

The papers Walter had in his hand were just some easy enough to complete. Yet the annoying part was they took a long time to fill out and extremely boring. Although, Walter was so used to filling out these papers, he gotten pretty used to filling them out rapidly.

_'I did half the paper work. I suppose I could use a break. After all these papers are not to be turn in until Monday. I guess I can take a quick stroll around the kitchen and get myself another cup of tea. '_

As he stepped out of his bedroom however, he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Alarmed, he grabbed one his gloves and wiggled out one of his microfilament wires as he opened his door slowly. He peeked through the open crack and then heard what sounded like sobbing.

'_Crying? Who can possibly be crying? Wait…is that Seras?'_

Before he could finish his thought, he noticed at a great distance, that the mysterious form turned out to be Seras Victoria. Her hand was covering her face as he noticed the tears streaming down her face. Gradually, she began walking for what seemed like an hour to Walter before she was about five feet away from his room.

'_She's crying…What on earth is going on?...Damn it. Who did this to her!'_

Suddenly the door swung open, which slightly frightened Seras who was now blushing and facing away the door as she quickly saw who was coming out of the door.

"Ser-Miss Victoria?…" Walter whispered at Seras who had his back to him.

"Oh my…Walter! Oh! You startled me." She said as she nervously wiped her whole face with her black-laced sleeve.

"Is everything alright Miss Victoria?" Walter muttered as he walked toward her.

After a few moments, she turned and smiled. "Of course. I'm just a little tired is all! I didn't get any sleep for the whole day and all so I figured I should just go to bed early tonight. I'm sorry. I have interrupted your work didn't I? Well I will be on my way now to my room. Good night Walter. "

Before she could escape though, Walter swiftly grabbed Seras's right hand gently.

She turned to him wide eyed. "Walter?"

He raised his eyebrows seeing puffy red eyes watering up again.

"Miss Victoria, Something is troubling you. I know it's not my place to pry into your life. However, I am not only just the Hellsing Butler, a fellow comrade, but I do hope I am also your personal friend whom is concerned about you."

His eyes began to grow soft and he let go of her arm. "Miss Victoria. Has someone done something to upset you?"

Touched by what Walter said, Seras nodded for a moment as the tears began to spill as she trembled.

"W-Wa-Oh, Walter!"

Closing the distance, Seras embraced Walter as she began sobbing hard into his chest. Taken aback a little from the hug, Walter quickly and firmly hugged her back.

"He…Her…Kissing…." She coughed out as she now began to weep painfully shaking her head in Walter's chest.

Walter blinked but already had an idea of what made her upset.

'_He? Her?, Kissing?" Ah. I see…It seems Captain Bernadotte has something to do with this. But who is "her?" Another woman perhaps? For certain it is.' _

He then patted Seras back and lowered his head toward her hair.

"There. There. Mis-Seras. It's alright. I'm right here. You do not have to say anything you do not wish too. "

Seras shook her head and mumbled. "No. I will tell you.…Please Walter, what ever you do. Please don't leave me."

"I wouldn't dare to even think about leaving you at a time like this." She then looked up at his him with the saddest eyes he has ever scene in his life. Walter then, with his own sleeve, wiped the tears in Seras's face.

He then noticed Seras's knees buckling as she struggled to stand. Without thinking, he picked her up, which made her blush.

"Walter. Oh no please. Put me down. I can walk." She blabbed out since she knew that not only Walter was a little old to be doing this but also she was convinced she was extremely heavy from the amount of weight and size of her breasts.

Walter chuckled. "No need to worry Seras. I may be old but I am stronger than an ox. Besides, you haven't consumed enough blood yet and I'm afraid that in addition to your now emotional stress, your body is weakening."

Seras nodded as she cried. "Thank you. Walter."

"No thanks are necessary. Now let's go to your room so you feel a little more comfortable." Walter said they began to head for her room.

'_Seras. I don't know what has happened, I'll seek to it that no one ever makes you cry like this again.'_

**Note: Pip and Seras fight! Oh noes D: WHAT THE HECK'S GONNA HAPPEN!**

**Okay I'm gonna divide this chapter up into two parts. XD So yeah...Sorry I was a little late. But at least you know I'm not dead! :D**

**tehehe Snuck in a little WalterxSeras which is now one of my favorite crack pairings. (I really love the idea of Dark Walter and Seras now since made me become a huge Walter fanatic now. XD)**


	7. Chapter 5: Part 2: His Tears

**Location: Hellsing-Barracks**

**Date: Present: Thursday June 25th **

**Time: 7:56pm (meanwhile)**

The Wild Geese were extremely quiet when both Seras and their captain left. Both John and Cyrus began pacing back and forth as they noticed Bernadotte was gone for around a good twenty minutes.

"Damn…I wonder what's going on." John finally spat out breaking the silence.

Cyrus finally sat down near a chair and sighed. "I dunno. Fuck I feel so bad. Really bad."

"We all do." Doc replied as every man in the room nodded and sulked.

They remained quiet again until they heard stomping footsteps.

"I am so outta here!" Candy, there what would have been their source of entertainment, announced as she put on her coat.

"EH!" Tony muttered out as now all the men gave him a glare, which shut him up. "Have a nice drive."

Candy rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse. "Hopefully. I mean I guess a nice drive will be the highlight of my night cuz this whole night stinks so far."

She walked toward the exit but then the front door was kicked open. Entered Bernadotte, his hat hiding his eyes while his hands were in his pockets. The Wild Geese knew immediately this was not a good sign since this meant he was either really pissed off or depressed like recently the time he lost his eye. His footsteps were heard until they heard a slam indicating he went to his room.

With his head still hanging down, he walked past Candy, and his men. No one dared to ask what happened but still that didn't stop Candy saying something despite the weird atmosphere.

"Well. I guess my "work" here is done. You know come to think of it…This was one of the best nights ever. I didn't have to take off my clothes in front of you and I still got paid! Life can be so wonderful! "

The Wild Geese blinked at Candy as she shrieked with laughter.

"Sayonara boys! Hope you all have a great life or whatever those farewell greeting cards say. Oh and do tell Pip this…Next time he wants a girl to entertain him, let it be with the RIGHT girl. Not some greedy glam girl like myself."

Candy waved as she stepped out. "Toddles."

The Wild Geese all dully said bye as Doc commented as he closed the door behind her.

They remained quiet for a few moments until John regained his senses. It was now time to temporarily act as captain.

"Alright men. Clearly there ain't no party tonight. Let's go to the rooms and get an early night's rest." He shouted.

All the men all got up and slowly made their way into the rooms. They hope that somehow in the morning or should they say the next night, everything will be solved.

**Location: Hellsing-Barracks-The Captain's Room**

**Date: Present: Thursday June 25th **

**Time: 8:05pm **

Pip Bernadotte has officially deemed this night the worst night of his life. He knew deep down his soft spot for women would one day get him into trouble. He didn't think it would be so soon and let alone he'd fall in love ever.

He truly thought the only way he'd ever get close to love or at least have a family was to get himself a bearable and pretty girl pregnant. Of course he would do the right thing. Marry her and from there he would teach his son about his family ways.

Although unlike all the men in his family, he will allow his son to make the choice whether or not he wanted to be a mercenary. In some ways, it was if Bernadotte planned out his life.

Clearly this all changed when he met Seras Victoria, a skittish yet very sweet girl who happened to be a vampire. She was warrior of the Hellsing Organization, a vampire beauty to behold, and the most compassionate being he has ever met. She was everything that he hadn't expected his dream girl would be.

No.

Seras Victoria was even better then he ever dreamed off.

But now it was all over. He let his own selfish assumptions get the best of him. He managed to lose not only the chance of being with Seras but now he just lost their friendship. Somehow knowing that she won't be acknowledging his existence…Somehow not having Seras in his life anymore…It was all too much for him.

'_Mignonette.'_

Pip buried his face into his pillow. He felt so terrible he thought he might actually cry. Although he felt like he didn't deserve too and settled for watery eyes and some sniffles.

As he began shifting around in his bed to try to get comfortable, he noticed on the right side in the room, there were all of his presents. But that wasn't what caught his eye. What caught his eye was the extremely large, pink present in the front and middle of them all.

He sat up from his bed as he remembered whose present that was.

'_Oh Seras…_'

Pip now was torn. He didn't know if he should go and open the present at the moment or to just ignore it. Of course, curiosity had won of him over.

'_I wonder…'_

Slowly, he got up from his bed and walked for about fifteen long steps until he reached the present. He grabbed it and held it for a while and then he slowly walked back to his bed.

He observed the baby pink present and then he noticed under the magenta bow was a white card. It read:

**To: Captain Pip Pervert Bernadotte. From: The eternal YOUTHFUL, Seras Victoria **

Pip smirked for a second before frowning. He held the present until he finally found the courage to untie the bow.

Instead of finding one huge present, he found himself looking at numerous of presents, each stacked neatly on top of each other. Each present contained a tag that had a number and he thought.

'_The hell?_ '

He took each gift and placed them down. He was confused with the first thirteen presents but that didn't stop him from laughing. Then he out right hollered with laughter at the other twelve boomed with laughter.

In the box contained the following.

1) A baby sea foam green baby blanket.

2) A cuddly brownish red teddy bear.

3) A sippy cup.

4) A hat.

5) Playdough

6) A soccer trading cards.

7) A tiny jar of marbles.

8) A sling shot.

9) A pet rock.

10) A water gun.

11) A jar of candy.

12) A glass bottle of soda.

13) A car magazine filled with sexy pin up girls.

14) Cigarettes. (The bubble gum kind)

15) A pair of combat boots.

16) An AK-74 assault rifle.

17) A pair of matches and lighters.

18) A carton of empty boxes of cigarettes.

19) An overly filled cartoon of nicotine patches and gum.

20) A can of his favorite beer.

21) A first aid kit.

22) A guitar pic.

23) A pair of pineapple boxers.

24) A pink shirt.

25) An eye patch that had a smiley face on top.

26) …

Bernadotte noticed that number 26 was blank and then he looked the last present in front of him. He noticed this gift was wrapped and when he did he let out a tiny gasp. He held the gift in his hand for a few minutes, as he read the card on top of the scarf again. It read:

**26) An knitted one of kind scarf, for a one of a kind person. **

At this point one Pip was feeling like complete shit. He got up and wore the scarf around him. He grabbed all his presents and laid them down the bed. He was going to get the empty huge box and throw it away until he noticed a white envelope in the bottom of the box.

"What's this? " he whispered.

He grabbed the letter and opened the letter slowly.

**Warning: If you make fun of any misspelled words or grammar errors in this letter, I warn you…There will be blood. **

**Greetings Grandpa! **

**The day you have been dreading has finally come! Haha You're totally dying in the inside at the fact you are now officially a geezer. **

**Hate to be you! XD haha. **

**So I guess since it is your "special" day, I, Seras Victoria, former human and police girl, Hellsing's vampire huntress, and finally recent honorary female goose, made it my mission to get you a few things to get you to smile at least once on this "dreadful" day. **

**By know you are wondering why I gave you so many presents huh? Well if you didn't notice, I took the liberty to get you 26 things, for you! Not to emphasize your age of course. (I'm not that mean you bloody pervert!)**

**But rather, think of these 26 presents as the 26 years I have missed your birthday. Hehe You know, Gifts 1-12 right? Well clearly they symbolize the years I haven't met you and I decided to give you gifts the most kids would get around that ages. Am not I the sweetest thing ever? (You better think so or I'll flick you with my finger again!) **

"Oh…Now I see." Pip said as he smiled. "That girl…she really is something."

**As for presents 13-26 those are gifts are the things you told me you got at that age. I also took the liberty of adding in some stuff you wanted and need.**

**Personally I think you should take 14) and 19) under consideration. I mean come on! Stop smoking the cancer sticks! The Wild Geese and I want you to live a long and happy life…well I'm hoping you at least survive to be 27. Kidding! Haha But knowing you, you'll just roll your eyes. **

**I hope you enjoy the presents and at least grin once at one of the presents. You are very hard to please. (Wait, that sounded kinda wrong. Get your mind outta of the gutter you dirty man!) **

Pip laughed. "She knows me too well."

**Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that...As twisted as it may sound. I'm really glad this war has brought us together. **

**I'm so glad to have met you and the Wild Geese. I know it's been a few weeks but I truly treasure you all in my heart because despite being a vampire... you and all your men accepted me for who I am.**

**Thank you. I really am lucky to have such someone as special as you in my heart. **

**-Your Mignonette, **

**Seras Victoria **

That did it. Those last part of the letter was what made Captain Bernadotte crack. That was the most touching thing anyone has written to him. He couldn't believe how someone as sweet Seras would think of such a thoughtful present.

Pip clenched the letter and as a tear shed from his one green eye. It was ruined. Everything was ruined between Seras and him. It was his own bitter assumptions that got the best of him and in the end he not only lost his chance with her, but he broke their friendship.

He lay down on his bed, burying his face in green scarf. He held the note in his chest as he wept silently. Rather then being the usual heart breaker, Captain Bernadotte found himself as the one with broken heart.

**Location: Hellsing-Main entrance. **

**Date: Present: Thursday June 25th **

**Time: 9:34pm (meanwhile) **

"Alucard was it necessary for you to scare The Round Table in the middle of the meeting? " Integra muttered as her servant opened the Hellsing Doors for her.

The No Life King gave a wide grin as he stepped in after her. "But Master, I had to do something! Three of the members tried to interrupt you! I will not have any insolent fools disrespect my master that way!"

Integra raised an eyebrow. "Honestly Alucard. I am not thirteen anymore. Besides, I am capable of handling those men myself."

"Still. You must admit my master….It was pretty funny to see those men paralyze with fear as they pissed themselves!"

Alucard laughed hysterically while Integra rolled her eyes. As they entered upstairs they saw Walter coming down the steps with an angry expression.

Integra noticed his expression and shouted. "What's the matter Walter?"

Walter blinked as he shook his head. "Nothing Sir Integra. I apologize. I did not notice you earlier. I also did not expect for you to come so soon. "

"Yes. Well, it sort of got cancelled due to some tom foolery…"

Integra muttered as she glared at an amused Alucard who was still chuckling.

Walter nodded. " I see. Anyway. Welcome home Sir Integra. Would you like some tea or anything? "

"What's the rush?" Alucard asked as he suddenly appeared before the butler.

Integra nodded. "Yes. Is there something wrong Walter?"

Walter sighed and nodded. "Not with me Sir. But this matter has to do with Miss Victoria and Captain Bernadotte."

Integra blinked. "Oh? What about them Walter?"

"My servant?" Alucard said the smile fading. "Has she done something wrong again?"

"No…It wasn't her fault." Walter grimly stated as the thought of Seras crying pained him. "I believe it was Captain Bernadotte's fault."

"Do you have any proof of this Walter? I mean, perhaps you misheard whatever the situation was and-"

"Sir Integra. I just came back from comforting Seras who was sobbing for about an hour and half. She told me everything that has happened in the past two days and of course the event that happened tonight. She was extremely exhausted and finally fell asleep five minutes ago.

Integra and Alucard blinked and looked at each other for the moment.

"Tell us everything Walter."

_To be continued_.

**NOTE:...Yeah...Pip is depressed again! Awww Seras is such a silly sweetie! **

**Uh oh...I wonder what Walter was gonna do before Alucard and Integra came...HMMM...**

**Sorry Seras doesn't appear in this chapter. OH NO! But she will in the next! **


	8. Chapter 6: Thoughts

**Location: Hellsing-Main entrance. **

**Date: Present: Thursday June 25th **

**Time: 10:10 pm (twenty minutes later)**

"Oh that poor girl." Integra whispered as she set her teacup down while slightly shaking her head.

Walter nodded. "Indeed."

It was now after ten at night and the Angel of Death just finished discussing about Seras Victoria and Pip Bernadotte's situation to his master and the No Life told them about the misunderstandings of the pervious encounter between Seras and Alucard and how Pip decided to have his revenge by bringing in another woman to the party and how Seras walked into the barracks seeing those two kissing each other, which broke her heart. He also mentioned the fight after the party and how the young Draculina decided not to be friends with Captain Bernadotte and The Wild Geese for recording a conversation and not trusting her and her judgment.

"That Bastard. Those Bastards. Mistreating her…Mistreating my servant…" Alucard muttered as he clenched his fist.

"Alucard?" Integra said as her eyebrows rose while Walter quietly widened as he saw the fierce and intense face the vampire was making. " I never realized you cared so much for the Police Girl."

The Count's hair covered his face, masking away any hint of emotion and reaction to his master's comment and then grumbled. He then quickly grabbed one of his guns and immediately began to walk out of the door.

"He thinks he can humiliate one of my own and get away with it? " He heavily breathed. "How dare he treat the one I gave eternal life too like trash. HE'S THE TRASH. I'll seek to it that human and his gang will suffer the worst and most painful-"

"That's enough Alucard." Integra interrupted as she stood up and gestured him to not leave.

"As much as I am not please with Mr. Bernadotte right now, I won't let you kill him or his men. If you remember, we have a new and dangerous enemy in our hands and we can't afford to lose any more men. "

Alucard looked at his master for a moment and sighed. "Not even just one shot in the-"

Integra shook her head and The No Life King grunted as he leaned against the wall.

"Okay. So now what? I may not be able to kill him but I still want him to pay somehow for he did."

Walter took a step forward to his master. "Sir Integra. I must strongly agree with Sir Alucard."

Integra looked at the two men and sighed. "I hate saying this but I'm afraid we must hear the other side of the story. Don't get me wrong; It's not that I don't believe Seras's statement. It's just that, I wish to hear what Captain Bernadotte has to say about all of this. Maybe this whole thing is just one big misunderstanding."

Both men took a moment to take in the their master's words and reluctantly agreed.

Walter gave a slight bow. "If that's what you wish, Sir Integra."

"Fine…"Alucard muttered and then remembered something. "Say, Walter. When you were coming down the stairs when we arrived earlier, where were you going?"

Integra's eyes gazed from Alucard's to her butler. "Come to think of it, I remember you angrily distracted."

The Angel of death at that moment slightly blushed and coughed. "Well I er…"

He adjusted his tie to let in some air before grumbling. "I erm. I was going to er..mm.. Mmmm. Speak to Mr. Bernadotte. Was all."

Integra merely stared at Walter as Alucard smiled.

" I see…" The Vampire said as he laughed. "Were you going to deal with the pervy captain in order to restore Seras's pride and honor?"

The Angel of Death turned his head away and lightly scoffed while blushing. "There's nothing wrong with trying to protect a broken hearted young woman."

Integra smirked and tried to suppress the laughter that was dying to come out while Alucard grinned.

"Would you have "reasoned" to the French man like you "reason" with all the vampires, ghouls, and human killer psycho paths like you have done in your _younger _days."

Walter slightly jeered as he readjusted his tie while remaining silent for a second and than responded," I wouldn't have killed him per say…Just scared him a little."

Integra sat there looking at Walter to Alucard and sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Well, It's late. I really doubt anyone would be up now or at least willingly to cooperate tonight. I shall visit Captain Bernadotte myself in the morning to hear his side of the story. That's all I can do since this matter is between him and Seras. But right now, I'm terribly tired and am going to bed early."

Integra sat up and glared at Alucard. "Don't even think to even harm Captain Bernadotte or his men while I sleep. If I hear or see scratch on them, you will be punished. Is that understood, my servant?"

"Of course, my master. I shall not disobey your direct orders." Alucard snickered and bowed to his master.

"Good." She said as she walked towards the door. "Walter. The same goes for you I know how fond you are of Seras and she is of you. Even though she's been here a short time, it's pretty clear you two have a close friendship. I know you wish to protect her like I stated early, when it comes down to it, those two must resolve the differences on their own. "

Walter nodded as he slightly turned pink again at how the fact how his master did not know how fond he really was with Seras and now felt helpless since he wanted to help her. But what his master said was true. This situation had to be handled between the Seras and Pip.

Integra smiled lightly and then opened the door. "Goodnight Gentlemen."

As the sound of the door slamming shut hit, Alucard began to look at the window and smiled.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to pay the French man a little visit." Alucard stated as his shadows began surrounding him as he walked toward the window.

Walter raised his eyebrows. "Alucard? Did you not hear Sir Integra's orders? She specifically told you not to harm Captain Bernadotte and his men and-"

"Oh I am obeying her orders." Alucard interrupted as he smiled while turning to face the aged Angel of Death. She said to not kill them or harm him. Who ever said I was going to do that? I am merely going to visit him and without him knowing it, I will search through his memories while he sleeps. That way, I'll figure out for myself what happened. Then in the morning I will overhear the conversation between Integra and him to see if he's telling the truth."

Walter blinked as he took in all the information. "Certainly a sneaky way to handle things huh?"

Alucard snickered. "You gotta love loop holes. Anyway, Don't be too depressed about not helping Seras, Walter. When she wakes up, I know she will be asking for you and you will most likely comfort her in anyway you can."

"Really?" Walter asked trying not to sound to excited as he wiggled his fingers. "What makes you say that?"

The No Life King sighed. "It's pretty obvious that Seras has grown attached to you. It makes sense since you did spend a lot of time with her before The Wild Geese came. She thinks of you as a very kind close friend and amazing fighter. She has so much admiration and love for you. Then again, she tends to love everyone in Hellsing. Anyway, I should be going."

Alucard vanished into the black shadows heading towards the Hellsing barracks, leaving the Hellsing Butler turning bright red at vampire king's last statement.

**Location: Hellsing-Main entrance. **

**Date: Present: Friday June 26th **

**Time: 9:10 am (Next Day)  
><strong>

Seras Victoria lazily opened her heavy and swollen eye lids only to find that she was enclosed in her coffin.

'_What on earth…How did I?' _

Her eyes slowly widened as she remembered the events of the night before. Then a huge pain in her stomach and head appeared and Seras closed her eyes shut while hugging her stomach.

_'I thought it was all dream. But it was real. Positively, absolutely, real."  
><em>

Seras began to silently weep as the scene of the woman and her once beloved captain kissing each other. She also remembered the fight they had together and how humiliated she felt that the captain and his men heard her love confession through a recorded conversation in a tape recorder. She never felt so violated and betrayed in her life.

_'I trusted them. They didn't trust me. He didn't…trust me."  
><em>

The Draculina's ears twitched as she heard footsteps coming her way. She caught the faint smell of tea and immediately knew it was Walter coming to her room. She immediately wiped her tears and closed her eyes and laid perfectly still as she heard the door opened. Seras didn't want to be rude, but she really was not in the mood for talking. Not now anyway. She was beyond tired and too hurt to see anyone and needed some time alone to think about things.

"Seras?" The butler gently whispered. "Oh. I see her coffin is still closed. I guess I'll come back later."

As she heard the butler closed the door and leaved the chamber area, she let out an unnecessary deep sigh. Just as she was about to go to sleep again, a familiar voice appeared in her head.

_'Get up Police Girl.'  
><em>

Seras eyes shot wide opened as she heard her master's voice. She opened her coffin slowly, blinking as she looked around her empty room.

"Master!" Seras whispered weakley. "Where-"

Suddenly a black shadow began swirling in the middle of the floor as the hulking figure began to appear out of it.

"I'm not going to lie to you police girl. You look terrible." Alucard commented as he walked toward her and kneeled before her coffin.

Seras looked at him for a moment and sadly looked away from him.

"I know." She faintly whispered as she hugged her knees. "I know, I look like crap but it does not even compare to how I feel right now. You don't know what happened yesterday and-"

"I do." Alucard stated leaving his fledging to quickly look at him with frightened wide eyes. "You know? When? How?"

The No Life King chuckled. "You do know who I am? I can read others minds. Whether it's vampires or humans, I can read them all."

"Ah. So you're read my mind." Seras dully stated as she felt the tears waiting to spill out from her eyes. "So you know what he did to me. How he made me suffer. How he-"

"I didn't say I read your mind." Alucard started as now began to stand and helped Seras up. "I read Pip's and then I read yours. I gotta say this was quite the situation and the argument you two had was quite intense. As for the whole Pip mistaking us as lovers…was very amusing if I do say so myself. "

Seras blushed and angrily scowled. "I don't understand any of this. Please explain what's going on."

Alucard snickered as he opened a shadow black portal on the left side of her wall.

"I prefer if we talk in my room. Walter keeps on checking on you every hour and if we keep your coffin closed he won't suspect you gone."

Seras looked at him for a moment and nodded. She went to close the coffin and then followed her master to explain everything.

_To be continued.  
><em>

**Note: So Sorry for not continuing his story for such a long time. Kinda had a writer's block for this story for some reason. **

**But I will try to finish this story as soon as I can. ^^  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 6: A'S NOTE: BACK FROM THE DEAD

**Hello Everyone! VERY VERY VERY LONG TIME NO SEE. **

First off, I want to thank every one of you for all the reviews and PM's. I read them all last night and they made me smile. :D I want to apologize for disappearing nearly three years.

Okay, so those who follow me on DA, tumblr, etc. you may know or still may not know, I am currently in my last semester in college. I actually have five more weeks until I finish college now.

For those who have been commenting, PMing, reviewing why I haven't been on lately, you all deserve to know the truth and I'm no longer ashamed to say why.

**Here's the reason. **

I know what you might be thinking..._(Probably want me dead for leaving you all like this without a word. I don't blame you haha) _

The thing was, there was a couple of things I was going through.

At the time before my last update, I had really bad writer's block. But at first, I thought it would last a month or two. But it was more than just that. During this time of my semester, I had a couple of panic attacks, had a bad semester in 2012 were I passed my classes but I did not do well as I usually did since I am usually an A and B student.

The funny thing was I just didn't care. Then one day, when I was at the bus stop, I started listening to music, trying to plan out a layout for this fanfic Under the Same Moon, but then I realized I was crying a lot without making a sound. Tears kept pouring out and I could not stop. It really scared me and it was because I realized I was not okay when I was writing a line when Korra said "The thing is-I'm not okay Asami. I'm not..." That's when I lost it.

I found myself crying when I was typing out a story. It was the oddest thing. (LMAO trust me it wasn't because I thought I was a great writer or what I wrote moved me because it's not). It also wasn't just my writing. It was also my art. I love to draw and I come from a long line of artists and well, I found myself my stuff was not as good as I wanted to be, and then eventually, I didn't want to draw anymore and that is what basically scared me and when I realized I was sad. I felt if I couldn't draw well, I couldn't write well. So I just stopped. I was too scared to tell you all.

There were times I had to force myself to get out of bed to do things and how I did so was to keep a waterbottle next to me so I could splash it on my face to get up and change. There were times, where I would convince myself I could not cry in a classroom and if it was too much go I went to the bathroom, set my alarm for 5 mins, and allowed for 5 mins to cry in the bathroom until the beep came up, and when it did, I made myself stop, wipe my tears, and proceeded to go onward without crying throughout the day. Then there were times I could not sleep at night because I felt selfish for feeling this way when my friends had worse things going on with their lives and all relied on my to protect them because I am like the mother of my group.

But then I read some forums and realized it was not selfish to feel this way and it was okay to feel like this and heal on my own terms. So I set goals for myself, found healing through music, and other odd therapy activities I created myself. All in all, I became better in time.

About 2013 I was going to write again having overcome some issues I had with myself and such. But then, that's when things got worse. My dad lost his job and I was already applying for jobs but never got one because I never had experience.

Basically, apart from school, I was trying to find a job because my family was barely getting by and then our one and only car broke.

Finally, by the May 2013, I got a job as a office assistant from a medical office. I was so happy because my boss is so nice and gave me a chance knowing I never had a job and was willing to take the time to teach me everything.

This part time job helped me family so much so, we never had to ask anyone in our family to borrow money, and I was able to save enough to finally buy my family a new car as well.

But the sad thing was, apart from working part time and going to school full time, I felt bad that artistically, I craved to write and draw again, but found myself unable too.

These past years, I wanted to finish college since I made a plan and stuck by it when I got here and when my family hit the lowest point, I knew I had to do something. I was blessed with a wonderful job and boss and was able to provide for my family which is the most important thing to me. Now that I am finishing with school, I decided to probably take a semester -1 year off to go back to writing and drawing while working, but I have a new goal. I want to go to grad school probably in my same college and major in Special Education.

Now, that I am finishing up, I wanted to let you know I am intending to come back finishing my stories and have ideas for new ones. :)

I plan to update around the third week in December 2014 which is around the Holidays.

Once again thank you all so much.

**BEFORE I FORGET! I do need a Beta reader for my works. XD **

Yesterday I went to re-read my fanfics and omg I am so embarrassed of all the typos in my stories lmao. XD So if anyone would be willing to look at my stuff, that would be great. Of course, you will read my works before anyone else and I will mention you of course in the updates.


End file.
